Denial
by ghostdrunk
Summary: Hate is a four letter word. He hates her, she hates him. There's no denying it. But in spite of all their differences they both have something in common:the will to live, to fight, and maybe... to love? Love is a four letter word.JacksonxLisa
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter One: Won't let you bury it**

Jackson struggled to breathe as he was rushed to the hospital in the noisy ambulance. The nurse noticed his struggle and abruptly circled an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He hated this. He was dying and he had no power over it.

_Damn her. _Jackson thought. Everything went along famously. Lisa had called the hotel, Keefe was to be exterminated. She would go about her life, and perhaps even forgive him and understand his transgressions someday. Everything went according to plan.

There was just one thing he didn't count on.

_After the call was made and the plane landed. Lisa confided in him. Why? He didn't know. She spoke of her scar, and how she was attacked. That same scar he had brushed adoringly with his fingertips in the restroom._

"_It happened in the parking lot... the scar... two years ago. In the middle of the day... he held a knife to my throat the whole time. Ever since I've been trying to convince myself of one thing over and over…" Lisa delivered her words adamantly. _

_  
Jackson sighed. "That it was beyond your control?" He spoke, with a hint of sympathy and sarcasm._

_  
"No... that it would never happen again." _

_Before her words could resonate thoroughly, she had stabbed him in his throat. _

_-Something he didn't count on; her fortitude to fight back._

Jackson snapped out of the flashback. He looked around and noticed that the ambulance had stopped. Anger coursed through his veins for his lack of control. All he could do was lay motionless as his fate rest in the hands of people who undoubtedly saw him a villain. What would become of him now? Now that he failed his mission, he was obsolete to the agency. Also, the moment he'd entered the Reisert household, all hope was lost for him to walk away from this ordeal. At least not without a hearing or significant jail time.

But none of that mattered. There was only one concern on his mind.

Lisa.

Why did he empathize with her? She certainly was capable of taking care of herself. She had proven this avidly by numerous violent advances she brought towards him. It certainly wasn't pity. Though there was one logical explanation. Lisa had _survived_ and witnessed a massive conspiracy to kill a prominent public figure. It wouldn't be long before they released a bounty out for her. Lisa would be killed within months. And for some reason, this upset Jackson.

Jackson scowled as he was now being rolled into the ER.

"Doctor, His heart rate's accelerating fast!" He heard a nurse yell urgently. He had now been wheeled into the operating room. But none of this mattered. Jackson's eyelids draped his eyes. He was no longer able to keep them open.

"Lise." He murmured under his stressed breath. She was in danger. Someone would try to kill her. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

He had watched her for eight weeks. She was his. No one else could have the pleasure, the pleasure of killing her. Was that what he really wanted? Nevertheless, no one could take her from him.

His eyebrows strained in an exhausted confusion. Jackson struggled to free himself from the restraints of the hospital bed, but someone was holding him down.

"He's gone into shock." He heard someone say. "He's convulsing."

"_No!" _ Jackson realized he was powerless compared to the nurses and doctors in the room. He felt helpless and defeated. All he could do was lie there, he retreated back into the hospital bed. A cheap pillow was cradled under his head. All he could do was wait, wait until his strength came back. If it came back.

"Pressure is stabilizing. Heartbeat is returning to steady state.

"Lise…" Jackson spoke, voice strained and raspy from the small hole in his neck, he passed out.  
………………..

Lisa sat in the cold, metal chair with her fists tightly grasped.

" Miss Reisert?" A detective tried to catch her attention as Lisa jumped, startled from the greeting.

The detective felt embarrassed. "Agent Matt Wilkes, FBI. So sorry Miss, didn't mean to frighten you"

Lisa shook his hand as she regained her composure. "That's fine it's just…" Lisa paused as Jackson's smile swept across her thoughts. " It's just been a very long…."

" I understand. There's no need to explain." The detective assured her as he sat down across the table from and handed her a cheap cup of coffee.

Lisa managed to muster a weak smile as she tried to take a sip. It was terrible. Lisa swallowed the stale drink and sat the cup down.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions." The detective pulled out a pen and a small yellow notepad.

Lisa merely nodded. She was too lost in her thoughts to do anything else.

"Now, this man, Jackson Rippner, he forced you to call your hotel the Lux Atlantic and switch Keefe's room. Is this correct?"

Lisa nodded. "Yeah."

The detective made a quick note.

"And you had no previous relationship with Jackson Rippner?"

Lisa's eyes widened. She had remembered something Jackson had said;

"You know what I think? I think you're not such an honest person. Because I've followed you for eight weeks now and I never once saw you order anything but a fucking seabreeze!" 

Lisa suddenly was urgent to talk.

"He told me he had followed me. Eight weeks prior to this whole ordeal." Lisa paused, reflecting on the monotony of the past eight weeks Jackson must of witnessed. For a split second, she felt sympathy for his boredom. She quickly shook her head and dismissed the sympathy with anger.

The detective's eyes lit up. " Did he say why?"

Lisa squinted her eyebrows. She thought that was a rather dumb question.

"Of course." The detective slowly puzzled together the pieces and wrote them down on the little notepad.

Lisa's mind raced. Through the whole ordeal, she felt there was too much left unsaid. Not to the detective though, to Jackson. Something he said possessed her thoughts, probably because of her loneliness?

She remembered him saying "Pretty clear thinking given the circumstances. Wait, let me guess, some stress management courses? They're really paying off. When we get out of this, I may have to steal you."

Lisa could not pull the words "I may have to steal you" out of her mind. What did he mean? Why did he say that? And most importantly, why did this entice her so?

The detective could tell she was exhausted.

"Tell you what…" He said as he stood up and straightened his shirt collar.

Lisa looked up at him, pretending to give full attention.

" Go home, Miss Reisert. Get some good food in your stomach and for God's sake get some rest!" The detective insisted. "We'll be in touch in the next week or so."

Lisa nodded and slowly rose. Her finger's once more clenched to her palm as she walked out of the station where her father awaited her outside.

"Come on sweetheart, it's been a long, long day. You and I can go stay at your uncle's for awhile until they get the house fixed up."

Lisa suddenly sprung out of her silence.

"No, dad."

Her dad looked towards her in confusion.

Lisa mustered another weak smile and shook her head.

"I'd really just rather be by myself for a little while. I think I'll just go to my condo."

Her father glared at her in hesitation. "Lisa…"

"I'll be fine dad." She paused and rephrased her words. " I'll be better off with time to myself."

Her father nodded wanting to respect her request. " Alright honey, but call me if you need or want _anything!" _

Lisa nodded. "I will."

With that, her father waved down a cab for her and she hopped in and ventured home.

When she arrived to her condo, she released a sigh. Here, everything was the same. Nothing was different. Here, she felt familiar.

After entering her apartment, Lisa plummeted onto her bed. The only retreat she could think of was sleep and the detective was right, she _was _exhausted. Lisa took another huge sigh, not necessarily of relief, but a desperate attempt to force something out of her; a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. The sensation and craving for further fever. The kind of fever that could only come from a dark and sinister desire for Jackson Rippner.

Lisa shook her head in disapproval. This was the man who hurt her, hurt her father and tried to kill an innocent man. This was the same man who provoked a deep seeded hatred that Lisa had never experienced. What good could come out of seeing him again? Why in this dark abyss of a moment in her life did she seek shelter with him? A man who clearly by now wanted her dead.

………………….

Three days passed. Lisa attempted to go about her days normally (save her three weeks paid vacation from work) Lisa was grateful for the time off from work for she knew she needed it, but she resented it. The time off drove her deeper into isolation, and nurtured her strange and alluring thoughts of Jackson. Even though the temptation to see him was enticing, she knew no good could come out of it. No good at all.

………………….

Jackson awoke in a sweat. He raised his torso off the bed. He immediately clenched his chest where he had been shot. The pain came quickly and sharply. He had no choice but to lay back down in defeat. His eyes remained open.

"_Lise.."_ He scanned the room as if checking to see if she were there. As if there were any probable reason for her to come.

As he looked towards the door, he noticed a man sitting in the chair next to him. Jackson scowled as he recognized the face.

"You.." Jackson sneered as he turned up his face in disgust.

"Miss me Rippner?" The man laughed as he sipped a drink from a Styrofoam cup.

"What do you want?" Jackson looked the man square in the eye.

"You know why I'm here. They sent me because you failed an assignment. I'm damage control."

Jackson sighed. "So you're here to kill me." Jackson decided.

The man laughed condescendingly. " No."

"Then why are you here?"

The man took another sip of his beverage, after downing it he simplistically said,

"The girl."

Jackson's stomach burned. He couldn't say anything at the time which wouldn't reveal weakness one way or another, he remained silent.

The man stood up. " I'm here to relay a message from the boss. He's giving you a month for damage control. You're charges have been dropped against you in the Keefe case."

Damage control. Jackson knew what that meant. They wanted him to kill Lisa. Then his mind switched tracks.

"They dropped charges?"

The man smiled. "Turns out I can make a pretty convincing FBI officer. The Miami PD handed the entire case to me. You're name has been cleared."

Jackson tilted his head. " And Lisa… and the woman?"

The man smiled. "Pretty little thing. Understand why you couldn't immediately finish the job."

Jackson's eyes burned with fury. He tried to cover this with another question.

"Did the girl press any charges?"

The man pursed his lips. "Nah. She was too exhausted by the whole ordeal. I'm sure she wants to pretend nothing ever happened."

This confused Jackson. Lisa was not one to cower.

Jackson quickly locked eyes with the other man.

"So, that's it then?"

The man stood up and straitened his shirt collar. "That's it. Do the job right, and all this will be over within a month." The man acknowledged Jackson. "Nice scar." The man pointed towards his throat.

Jackson turned his head as the man exited the room. The door slammed shut. Jackson looked out the window with bewilderment. He knew his organization was powerful enough to corrupt the system. That was not the cause of confusion.

_Lise didn't press charges._ This is what puzzled him. He had to find out why.

Jackson slowly rose, pain stabbed through his chest as he sat up in the bed. Jackson felt his bullet wounds. He looked down.

Amazing! The wounds were sewn up to where there was nothing left but scar tissue.

Jackson looked back over to the door. On the hanger of the door, was a black dress suit. No doubt left for him to wear. Jackson pulled himself sitting fully upright in agony. He yanked the drip of IV and morphine out of his arm as he threw the sheet off of his legs. He half expected himself to fall as he made his way towards the door. He had to use a chair in the room to keep his balance. Finally, he reached the door and pulled on the suit till it fell into his hands. He pushed the chair to the door to prevent anyone from entering. He dragged himself and the suit to the restroom and placed the suit on the sink. Jackson angrily threw off his hospital robe and started the shower.

The hot water was soothing to his injured skin. He felt the steam rejuvenate muscles that had grown weak from the few days in bed. The heat from the shower prompted a memory. He remembered the day he followed Lisa to the gym. Lonely as he was, he followed her inconspicuously into the building and watched her.

She was graceful yet strong as he pushed the heavy weights with her small arms. He smiled adoringly as small beads of perspiration fell from her brow. She was determined.

After the weights Lisa advanced to the treadmill. Jackson watched feverously as she ran in place for twenty minutes. Though he might be noticed, his attention and focus remained only on her. He watched as she ran, as fast as her feet would carry until the timer on the treadmill ran out. Lisa folded her arms on the treadmill's handles and rested her red-beaten face on them.

Jackson smiled. She was tired. It was strange, in every way, but over the course of those past weeks, Lisa had enamored his thoughts. He blamed her for his addiction. In ways, she was a lot like him. This amused Jackson for he knew _no one _ like him. She appreciated her isolation from the rest of the world just as he did. In his eyes, he saw no sense in her associating herself with the rest of the world, for he was with her. He quickly snapped out of the trance when he realized Lisa was walking toward the locker room. Jackson casually followed.

Deep down Jackson knew it was wrong, the whole lot of it. But in a way he felt he deserved it. After all, by following her in the locker room, he was protecting the insurance policy. Right?

Jackson looked around before opening the door to make sure no one was watching and quickly slipped into the women's locker room.

This was wrong. He looked around. He knew only Lisa was there. Who else exercised at 3:00 a.m.?

The locker room was misty from the heat that emitted from Lisa's shower. Jackson closed his eyes. Lisa was humming an old show tune. He knew it well. Jackson sat on the bench outside and a sudden thought hit him.

_What would she do if she saw me? _Jackson soon swatted the idea away. He realized then he had came too far. If she were to find him in there, it would jeopardize the whole mission. Jackson swiftly turned away and slyly slid his way out the door.

Lisa ceased to hum. She could of swore she heard something. She peered her head out of the side of the shower curtain. The foggy room was empty. Lisa lowered her eyebrows, she was certain she had felt someone was there. She shrugged.

_Better not linger in it. That's the kind of thing that drives you crazy._

………………

Jackson finished his shower in the hospital room. He dried his body and hair the best he could with the cheap towel the hospital provided. It took well over half an hour to put his suit on. He knew very well he'd have to regain more strength before he met with Lisa again.

Jackson stood tall, fixing his tie as he looked in the mirror.

"Two weeks Lise, two weeks." he smiled in his triumph, removed the chair he'd used to block the door, and slyly slipped out.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter Two: Needle in the Hay**

_**There he was, once more, pervading her slumber.**_

"_Why are you doing this? Leave me be!" Lisa pleaded with his cold, icy eyes. _

"_No."_

"_Why not?!" _

"_That's not what you want." Jackson smiled as he advanced towards her. He stopped not an inch from her face and seductively whispered in her ear, without even caressing it.._

"_You want this Lise. We both do. Give in." His face leaned into hers… with every intention of…_

……………………

Lisa shot up out of bed, once more gasping for air. She looked towards the clock. It was only two in the morning. She sighed as she pulled back the hair from her face.

"Well, I'm up." She said to herself as she went to the bathroom. She leaned over the sink. These dreams were taking a toll on her. Lisa took a deep breath and splashed her face with water. After doing so, she took a short pause and glanced at herself in the mirror. She noticed her reflection and the lines under her eyes from lack of sleep. She looked around her apartment. At that moment it suddenly felt hollow, confusing, and dreary. Just a few weeks ago this was her sanctuary and now, it was her prison. Lisa took one more glance in the mirror and quickly walked into her bedroom closet and turned the lights on.

" I've got to get out of here." She said to herself.

She grabbed her suitcase and rapidly threw clothes into it. She packed all necessary toiletries as well. After she finished packing, she got dressed and rolled her suitcase to her front door. Then she went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

While opening the cap to take a sip, she peered over to the set of knifes on the counter. She bit her lip, contemplating, and finally slipped one into her suitcase then headed out the door.

Lisa slid in her car pulled out a map of Florida. She closed her eyes and pointed with her index finger a spot on the map. Her right eye pried open before her left.

"Panama City." She said in agreement with her blind choice. " Okay."

She slid her keys in the ignition, the engine choked as she tried to start it.

"Great. Just what I need." Lisa sighed and relaxed back into the seat contemplating her options. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello can I have a number to a cab company please."

The phone rang. A man picked up.

" Miami Taxi service."

"Yes, how much would you charge to drive someone to Panama City."

"That depends, when would you like to go?"

"Right Now."

"A lot."

Lisa sighed. It was too early in the morning for sarcasm.

"Alright. I don't care what it cost. Could you just pick me up at 443 Newcoast Lane?"

"You got it." The man hung up.

She considered calling someone out of courtesy to let them know she was leaving. But she didn't much feel like it. Instead, she went back in her condo and wrote a note and left it on her counter for her father. For she knew he go to her place sooner or later to check up on her.

……….

Lisa sighed as the cab pulled into the outskirts of the town. It had taken them an entire night to drive there and she was increasingly becoming more and more tired.

_So much for peace and quiet! _She shook her head. As far as she could see, young people swarmed the streets with noting but bathing suits and beer to accompany them.

"Whoooo!" Lisa jumped as a rather inebriated college student yelled next to her window.

"Spring Break baby!"

Her heart raced. She was so on edge. And to make it worse, everywhere she looked, she thought she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Even when she was awake he haunted her. She brushed her hair out of her face to calm herself down.

_He's not here! He's lying somewhere half dead in a hospital bed. He may even be dead. _She tried to reassure herself. Then a strange feeling overwhelmed her. She remembered the dream she had.

"_You want this Lise. We both do. Give in." _What did it all mean?

_Did I really want him to kiss me?_ Lisa shook her head in disbelief of her thoughts.

_Why am I even contemplating this? It was only a dream, just a dream._

…

"Just let me know where you want to stop Miss."

She was very hesitant to even get out of the car. People were running and screaming everywhere she drove and the hotels seemed to be packed. She passed an adobe hotel called _The_ _Bay Breeze _that looked vacant enough. But she quickly brushed the idea aside.

_No thank you. _She shook her head as the cab drove on. Finally, they came upon a quaint little hotel right on the water. It was called _Tropic Haven. _Lisa nodded.

"Stop her please."

At the front desk, two very tanned men stood in boredom as Lisa entered the door.

"Sorry, no vacancy!" One of the men coyly said as he took a bite out of a bagel.

"Oh." Lisa stood slightly taken aback as she turned around to exit.

The man with the bagel looked up and elbowed the other man to notice her appearance.

"Wait Miss! We have vacancy. We just thought you were one of those half naked spring breakers who like to sleep a spell and forget to pay. Where are my manners ….Hi! I'm Martin, the owner/concierge and this is Enrique, he's our spa tech/masseuse. And you are?…"

" Lisa." She slightly smiled as she walked up to the desk.

"Hello Lisa. Welcome to the Tropic Haven. Will you be staying alone?"

Lisa nodded. " Yeah."

"Well where's your boyfriend ? Girl like you is bound to have some arm candy."

Lisa shook her head. "Nope, just me." She sighed slightly as she put her purse on the table.

Martin and Enrique looked at each other. "My God you look tragic You okay?!" Martin spoke with the utmost concern. " Why don't you let Enrique work his magic on you. He's a great stylist."

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. She was too tired to respond to anything. The words "you" and "okay" seemed too pass through her thoughts easily.

"Great!" Martin smiled. "Lets get you set up with a nice room so you can get some sleep first. Hmm?"

Lisa nodded. She knew he insinuated she looked terribly tired. She didn't mind. She was. Lisa incoherently handed Martin her credit card.

"Alright, room 209." Enjoy Lise honey!"

Lisa slightly jumped.

"What did you say?"

" I said enjoy Lise, just giving you a little nickname."

Lisa mustered a fake smile.

_He didn't know_.

……

The room was vivid with bright, Caribbean sort of colors. Lisa sighed as she locked the door and staggered into the room. At that moment, there was only one thing on her mind, not her appearance, not her spontaneous journey she'd suddenly taken, certainly not Jackson. Sleep prevailed her thoughts.

Lisa rolled her suitcase and leaned it against the wall then she plummeted onto the bed.

Sleep became her.

……

Jackson was pleased with his progress. It had only been a week and his strength had significantly improved. Each day he worked on a strict exercise routine. It had practically became military. His only goal: gain back his strength. He was succeeding perfectly.

Everything was going according to plan.

……

A loud banging sound startled Lisa as her eyes shot open.

"Oh, not again!" She looked at the clock. It was still around eight a.m.

Lisa sat up and straitened her blouse.

"Who is it?" She asked without a second thought.

No answer.

Lisa's eyes widened. A cold chill ran down her spine.

_It's him! He's here !_

Her paranoia took over. She quietly unzipped her suitcase and pulled out the kitchen knife she had brought. She tiptoed to the door as quietly as she could and slowly looked through the peephole.

"_Oh!" _It was Martin and Enrique. Lisa gasped putting a hand to her chest as she ran to hide the knife. She looked around, then quickly slipped it in her purse.

"Coming!" She yelled as she ran and opened the door.

"Good morning sleepy head. We were worried about you!"

"Worried?" Lisa looked puzzled.

"Yes. You've been in here for nearly twenty four hours now! You must have been really tired."

Lisa squinted her eyebrows. " You mean I slept that long?"

" I guess so."

_Wow! No intoxicating incoherent dreams either! _

"So are you ready?" Enrique asked pulling out scissors and hair color.

"Ready for what?"

"Your makeover silly!" Martin and Enrique pulled Lisa out the door and shut it behind her.

"My key!"

"Don't worry we have plenty of keys."

"Listen, this is very nice but I don't think I want a makeover."

"Lisa, trust us. It was our mission to recreate you. No offense but you look as if the life's been beaten out of you."

"No offense taken."

_If they only knew._

"So what do you say Lisa? Can we make you a new woman?" Both men looked towards her with eager eyes.

Lisa paused a moment. This was so out of character for her. First she picks up and just leaves her home, then checks into some hotel during spring break and now she's considering getting a makeover. What's happened to her life? This is not her!

_Then again, neither is longing for attentions of an assassin._

It seemed somehow the whole incident with Jackson did change her. She was doing things she would never do. Thinking lustful thoughts she would _never_ think… what was she afraid of? She'd came this far. Plus, every glance in the mirror she saw weakness.

Lisa pictured her reflection. It was time to change. "Why not?" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders

The two men smiled with glee as they dragged her into the salon in the hotel.

"First thing we're gonna do is cut and lighten that hair of yours."

"What?!"

……

Jackson grinned as his jaw clenched nervously. After two weeks of vigorous training he was ready. He looked in the mirror as he straitened his tie. He had it all planned out.

Jackson rolled up about a block away from Lisa's home; overly confident, he suavely opened the door to his car and walked to her condominium.

He knew which one was hers. He'd been watching her for weeks.

"Good ol' Lisa." Jackson smiled as he saw her car parked in it's usual spot.

Though his confidence was at an all time high, he really didn't have a plan of action. Was it really his attention to kill her? Or did he still need her to finish the job with Keefe?

Through his contemplation, he'd somehow managed to make it to Lisa's door. He reached in his jacket pocket for his tool and picked the locked.

_Too simple. _He thought as he quietly opened the door and locked it behind him.

Jackson smiled. It was all too easy.

He calmly crept to her bedroom door. He inadvertently stroked the scar she had left on his neck. He scowled. His face turned placid. He remembered how he'd let his guard down. He remembered how she made him trust her. He also remembered her eyes. She confided in him. Jackson slowly pulled out a knife from the lapel of his jacket and slowly turned the knob on the door.

_She owes me. Better not be dead yet!_

He opened the door and cautiously switched on the light.

"Miss me much Li…" Jackson paused. No Lisa. He tilted his head in confusion. Kind of like a puppy confused by a command.

Jackson entered the room and searched it up and down. No Lisa.

He exited the bedroom and checked the bathroom. No Lisa.

The Living room, the kitchen, the closet; No Lisa.

Jackson stopped in the kitchen and slammed his hands on the counter.

_Damn. _

Angering thoughts pervaded his mind.

_Where is she? Her car is here. Why isn't she?_

Jackson searched in his head for answers and only one rational thought crossed his mind. His eyes lit up.

_The agency! They got to her first!_

He boiled with anger.

"No!" He screamed out as he threw a vase of flowers across the room. They smashed against the wall.

His breathing increased intensity and heaviness. He ran his hands through his hair.

_Why would they do that? I told them I had it under control. Why would they finish her off? They still need her with Keefe. I need her._

Jackson felt sick. He didn't exactly know the reason. Was it that he didn't get to her first or was it her demise.

"Damn!" He yelled once more

"Lisa!" He yelled out as he slammed his hands on the counter. He looked down.

_A note!_

Jackson read the note eagerly.

_Dear Dad,_

_Gone to Panama City . Need some change. Don't worry, I'll be fine!_

_- Lisa_

Jackson sighed as he clenched his jaw and lowered his head into his hands. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and caressed the note.

_She's safe._

Jackson's spine tingled. He read the note over twice to reassure himself.

He slid it into his pocket.

"Panama City." he nodded. "Okay." He straitened his collar as he ran out the door.

…….

Lisa's eyes were tightly clenched.

_Oh no...Why did I let them do this!? Lisa could hear the sound of shears clipping strands off the ends of her hair. She bit her lip nervously as they poured the hair color over her auburn locks. _

Martin noticed this. "Don't worry hun, you look great!"

Lisa shrugged and smiled. "Just nervous I guess. I've never …."

"Done anything like this?" Martin finished her sentence. He looked over to Enrique in accomplishment.

Lisa opened her squinted, nervous eyes. " You mean were finished?"

Martin and Enrique smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" They asked her.

Lisa squealed with nervous anticipation. "Alright."

Enrique and Martin spun her around in the salon chair towards the mirror.

"Oh, my…"

"Gorgeous!" Martin placed his hand on his chest and beamed with his own accomplishment.

"It's …."

"Fabulous?"

"Blonde and….shorter!!!" Lisa stared at herself in disbelief.

"Yes you are! And see." Enrique played with her hair. " We gave you some layers too…"

Lisa nodded as she ran the silky strands through her hair.

"Wow." She shook her head in disbelief of how she looked.

"Now…" Martin spoke swiftly as he and Enrique yanked her out of the salon chair.

"It's time for you to go."

"Go. Go where?"

"Shopping! Clubbing! This _is _Spring Break. You need to go have some fun!"

Lisa looked at herself once more in the mirror.

_Well at least no one will recognize me…especially…him._

"Go on!" The two men encouraged. "What are you waiting for? The world awaits your debut…but first Lisa...for everyone's sake, change out of those awful sweatpants.

…….

Jackson speed furiously down the highway until he reached the city limit. He slightly slowed down his car and scanned the city limits as if she would be standing there.

His face still scowled as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

_How could you be so…irresponsible Lise?! It's not like you…_

Jackson suddenly was forced to slow down. Herds of college students that were sprawled out amongst the streets. Jackson sighed.

Abruptly, there was a bang on his driver's window.

"Wooo! Spring Break Baby!" A drunken frat boy screamed.

Jackson clenched his jaw. Though the college student annoyed him, he had only one thing on his mind.

_What is she doing in a place like this… Not very discreet, you'll be an easy target Lise... _ His thoughts then shifted.

_Why did the agency give him a second chance? It wasn't like them to…_

Quickly it hit him. The agency _didn't _give him a second chance.

_They want to see if I've gone soft. If I don't kill Lise, they will , and me too!_

He felt betrayed his own judgment. He'd broken protocol already without notifying the agency of his plan of action. Not only that but he'd left Miami without a word to them. Jackson rapidly came aware of the vulnerable position he'd put himself into.

_Damn, I've got to ditch the car. _He thought deliberately as he pulled the car to the curb and parked it. He got out and popped the trunk to retrieve his luggage.

As he shut the trunk, he swiftly formed a plan in his head.

"Hey you!?" Jackson suavely walked towards the same inebriated frat boy that had banged on his window earlier.

"What's up man?" The frat boy asked with drunken innocence.

"You and your friends up for a Spring Break Challenge?" Jackson stared into the boy's hazed eyes.

"Yeah!" The frat boy motioned to his two friends who were just as drunk as he.

Jackson smiled. It was all too easy.

"You three want to be on an MTV game show?"

"Yeah!" They all looked towards each other with excitement.

"Good!" Jackson grinned and tossed the keys to his BMW to the first frat boy.

"All you have to do, is drive to Miami and go to Pier 12. Whoever gets there first gets the prize."

"First?" One of the boys scratched his head.

"There are two other teams starting at the same time you are." Jackson looked around to complete the illusion of opposing teams.

"Right. So we get to take your sweet ride?"

Jackson stared at the three young men in disbelief.

"Yep, all courtesy of MTV. If you win, this 'sweet ride' is yours!" Jackson spread an evil grin across his face.

"Awesome."

Jackson nodded impatiently. "Well, better get on your way." He hinted that the 'other teams' had already begun."

"Right!" The three boys jumped in the car and speed off towards the highway.

Jackson looked around to make sure no one had been watching and to make sure he wasn't being followed. After a few glanced, he was confident he wasn't , he began to walk down the street, suitcase in hand.

…

Lisa walked down the noisy littered paths as she searched for somewhere to go. She shook her head.

_I got kicked out of a hotel I paid for, and am now being **forced** to do something._

Lisa shook her head in disbelief as she turned the corner and walked toward the beach. She sat down at a cabana and drank in the magnificent view. Though she'd always lived in Miami, she never really took time to enjoy the beach. Unlike Miami though, Panama City seemed more intimate and relaxed.

"Phew, Hello Blondie." The bartender whistled. "And what can I get you my lady?" The sly bartender smiled towards her.

Lisa was somewhat startled. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Um, could I have a grapefruit sea breeze?" _Why not? No one here to guess or criticize, after all…it really is my favorite._

"Your wish is my command." The bartender winked as he made the drink.

Lisa nervously smiled as she unzipped her purse to pull out her money.

Lisa shivered. She had put the knife in her purse to hide it earlier.

The bartender sat the drink on a coaster in front of her. "Here you go gorgeous…" The bartender noticed her fumbling with her purse.

He smiled. "I'll get this."

Lisa jumped at the bartender's words.

_Jackson? _She nervously looked around; scanning the crowd looking for him.

"I said don't worry about it Blondie, I'll get this."

Lisa's hand relaxed as she smiled. It was the bartender's voice she'd heard.

"Thanks!" She slowly zipped her purse and took the drink slowly and walked off towards the beach.

_That was too close! _Lisa's face turned red. She felt like a criminal. Like a deceiver, Like Jackson.

She sat down on a lounge chair near the water. Despite the crowded atmosphere, Lisa did feel relaxed here. No one knew her, no one asking her if she was okay… no one calling her…

_relaxation…_

Before she could reach total relaxation, her cell phone rang.

…

Jackson strolled the crowded streets in search for a hotel. He noticed all the names of the hotels had something to do with the ocean. He smirked.

_Shore sides, Sand Dollar, Neptune's Cove, Sea Breeze…" _He halted.

_The Sea Breeze…_ He pondered going in, but quickly shook his head.

_Nope. Not Lise. She wouldn't stay there. _

He walked for about a block or so until he reached a hotel right on the water.

"Tropic Haven." He whispered to himself.

"So safe, so quaint…"

_So Lisa…_

Jackson smiled as he brushed the hair out of his eyes and walked into the lobby.

Martin and Enrique were sweeping and cleaning the floors as Jackson walked in.

Martin's eyes widened. "Hello, welcome to Tropic Haven, looking to for a room stranger?"

Jackson nodded looking around eagerly to find Lisa, not really paying attention to Martin or Enrique's generous stares.

Martin returned to the front desk and began typing furiously on the computer. It seemed they really _were_ running out of vacancy.

"Are you staying with us …alone?" Martin raised an eyebrow handing Jackson a key and pamphlets.

Jackson nodded; throwing cash upon the counter. "Room number?"

"211. Enrique take this man's bag upstairs." Enrique grabbed Jackson's suitcase and Jackson swiftly yanked it back from him.

"I've got it. Thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I never lie." He said as he spread an annoyed grin across his face. He quickly walked towards the stairs but not before looking around the lobby another time.

_Where are ya Lise?_

"Be sure to check out the beach! It's beautiful this time of year!" Martin yelled toward Jackson.

Just as quickly he dropped off his bag, he was out of the door and the hotel. He knew he couldn't wait for Lisa to get back to the hotel, if she saw him in the lobby, she would yell and scream and all hope would be lost. He couldn't very well ask the hotel clerks for her room number. Then they would tell her someone was looking for her.

The only choice was for Jackson to do what he does best; Watch and wait.

Jackson combed through the mass of people at the beach, but no sign of Lisa. He boiled with anger. Where was she?

_Come on Lise…show me where you are give me a sign…_

Suddenly, he heard it. The faint sound of her voice. Those soft vocal chords lined with just a slight hint of bitterness and annoyance…Lisa.

"I'm fine dad." Lisa rolled her eyes as her dad poured into the phone all of his concerned thoughts.

"Lisa, it's not like you to just pick up and leave town for no reason…are you sure you're okay."

"For the last time, I'm fine and I'm sure. Don't worry. I just needed to get out of the city for awhile….Uh huh, I'll be careful.."

Jackson's eyes rushed hurriedly across the sea of people, searching, aching, pleading to find her.

_I can hear her! But I can't see her. Where is she?_

Jackson's heart accelerated as he rushed to what seemed closer to the sound. As his pace speed up, he could feel his wounds (particularly the one on his neck) pulsating as he desperately searched for her.

_Stay on the phone Lise, at least until I find you…_

" Uh huh, yeah I love you too dad….I got to go…" Lisa's dad didn't give up so easy. Lisa sighed. "Alright…tell me about it…"

Lisa's dad's tone turned slightly more dossal. "Lisa…you know, that man, was released from the hospital last week."

Lisa's mouth slightly hung open.

"Released?" She muttered.

"Well is he…?"

"He's not in jail Lise, the police said there wasn't enough to hold him."

A shiver went down her spine. As if her were there.

"What do you mean there wasn't enough?" She felt the burning sensation return to her stomach.

Jackson halted. He could hear her voice as clear as could be. Why didn't he see her? He slowly looked down.

"Mmhmm." Lisa sighed as she put her hand on her forehead as her dad explained how they dropped the charges towards Jackson.

Jackson looked down at the outline of the woman in front of him. He squinted his eyes. Her frame was slender, sleek, and a little bit shaken. She sounded like Lisa, her frame looked like Lisa. But that golden hair…

"I'm sure dad, I'll be fine." She spoke shakily as she hung up her phone and sipped her grapefruit sea breeze.

Lisa.

Jackson stood frozen behind her in awe and relief as he studied her new 'persona.'

His head tilted as she calmly sipped her drink and watched the waves go up and down against the sand.

"Lise." He whispered the faintest whisper. Jackson let out a sigh as he grinned and swiftly turned and walked away.

Lisa tensed up. She knew she had heard it. Her eyes widened in fear. She felt a lump rising in her throat. Decidedly, she turned around swiftly with hastened breath.

Nothing.

_He's not here! Calm down! _She told herself. She tried to close her eyes and take deep breathes…no use.

Lisa sprung up and clenched her purse tightly; ready if need be.

_Maybe it's time to call it a night._

……

Martin and Enrique were sprawled across the lobby furniture in exhaustion as Lisa walked in.

"Hello Miss Lisa, how did Panama City greet the new you?"

Lisa smiled. Trying to keep her mind away from paranoia.

"Pretty good. A bartender gave me a free Sea Breeze!" She smiled, already pulling out her key to her room.

Martin and Enrique smiled; still sprawled lazily across the furniture.

"My what crazy past few hours! The old Lisa gone, the new Miss Lisa born, and Mr. "I never lie.""

Lisa froze. "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing hun, just the Mr. tall, pale, and handsome in room 211 next to you. He wouldn't let Enrique carry his suitcase, and insisted he was fine by saying…_"I never lie!" _

Enrique shook his head, suggestively towards Lisa. "He sure was a looker Lisa."

Lisa took a short, worried breath. _No, it can't be…_

Lisa slowly walked towards the stairs, once more clenching her purse, this time unzipping it.

"Goodnight."

…

Lisa walked swiftly when she made it to the second floor. Her eyes briefly scanning each room number as she went by.

221

219

217

215

213

Lisa froze. She stared for several seconds at room 211.

_It couldn't be him…it just couldn't!_

Lisa's foot left the ground so fast, she didn't realize she'd bumped into another person in the hall.

"Oh sorry…I was just.." Her words froze as she looked up into the arctic blue orbs.

"Here for a nightcap?" He asked, grinning fervently.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter Three: Violence**

Lisa shook her head in disbelief.

"No…no…you're.."

"Dead? Hospitalized?" He shook his head while staring directly into her eyes.

"So sorry to disappoint …But be honest for once…you missed me didn't you?" He spoke collectively as a familiar dangerous grin spread across his face.

Lisa was speechless. She looked around the hall; searching, pleading to see if anyone was around.

No one. She was going to have to make a run for it.

Jackson glared at her condescendingly. "Something's different about you Lise." He looked her up and down.

Lisa cringed as she lifted her right foot and slowly backed it up.

"Is it…your clothes?" Jackson asked incredulously. He shook his head. "Or…maybe it's your makeup…?" He gently stroked her cheek. She flinched.

Jackson pursed his lips. "You know what…I think, it's the hair!" Jackson threw his arms up in accomplishment.

"That's it…_Someone _decided to skip town and create a whole new look for herself." He spoke huskily as he ran his fingers through her golden locks.

"Pretty!" He whispered as he moved in closer to her.

She tried to jump back and run away.

"Uh uh, …not this time Lise!" He grabbed her arm. "You and I need to talk!" His frozen eyes poured into hers.

Lisa struggled to release her arm from his grasp. She kicked his shin and started to run off. He stumbled but swiftly pulled her down to the floor with him.

Lisa gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Get up." He demanded as he pulled her to her feet and slammed her against the wall. He reveled in his success.

"You know, I'm usually not such a violent person. Maybe it's just something about you. Lets examine that shall we? When would you say I have used violence ?"

Lisa said nothing.

"It's you threaten me Lise. Let me break this down more simply for you; do as I say and don't get hurt, understand?" He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

Lisa scowled and tried to get free from his grasp.

Jackson frowned. "Fine, let's make it like old times then!" He released his grip on her arm and placed his hands tightly around her neck.

Lisa darted her eyes away from his, as if trying to escape them. Trying to hold back her tears.

_Oh God! How could I let this happen? What am I gonna do? _Lisa's mind wandered and searched for an answer._ Wait! The knife!_

"Jackson, please…" She mustered up the courage to look at him as she lowered her arms, hoping to distract him as she unzipped her purse.

He winced slightly. "_Please?!!!…_Aw Lise, you're beggingI'm touched. Really I am_." _He studied her eyes carefully as his mouth inched in close to hers.

Lisa slowly slid the small knife out of her purse and slid it in the side of her skirt.

"Please what?" He sighed heavily.

Lisa shivered.

"Please…Jackson…just let me go…I promise, I'll do whatever you want."

"Really?" He whispered enticingly in her ear.

He looked down at her fumbling with her purse. He released his grip and yanked it from her hands. Lisa fell to the floor, grasping her neck.

"Still up to your old tricks, aren't you Lisa?" He straitened his collar and opened the door to her hotel room.

"Come on." He stared down at her.

Lisa still laid on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Get up Lisa!" he warned her looking around hoping they hadn't caused and attention.

Lisa slid to sit up and rest against the wall.

"How'd you get into my room? Did you hurt the people that work here?"

"You mean your new friends?" He asked cutely, as if talking to an infant.

"Naw." he shook his head as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room and locked the door behind.

"Sit down." He demanded as he pointed towards the chair. Lisa sat reluctantly, but also gratefully for the rest. She could feel more tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Jackson…Did you hurt the people who work here…?"

Jackson clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"I just told you Lise, I'm a professional. I don't use violence unless my well being is threatened…" He spoke swiftly as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of a drawer.

Lisa's eyes widened.

"As I said, you're the only one who seems to be threatening me." He spoke ardently as he walked towards her.

"Don't fight me!" He demanded as he handcuffed her left arm.

A defeated tear fell from her face. "What are you doing?"

" I made the mistake of trusting you before. Don't be surprised I'm not making the same mistake again!" He then grabbed her right hand and cuffed it.

Lisa shook her head.

_I can't believe this is happening. How did he find me?_

When he finished cuffing her hands he went to sit down on the edge of her bed, facing her.

Lisa looked to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried as tears escaped her eyes and fell to the ground.

"I already told you, we need to talk."

"About what?" Lisa looked up to him and tried to regain her composure.

_I won't let him upset me. Not this time._

Jackson froze for a second. Surprised she had gotten so calm so quickly. It annoyed him.

"That detective you talked to…what did you tell him?" He locked his eyes on her, studying her body language.

Lisa swallowed. "Why, you don't already know? Thought you were a "professional" Jack." She made sure to add his abbreviated name.

His icy eyes glared at her. "Don't play games Lise, tell me what you told him."

Lisa sighed. _Might as well tell him._

"Not much really." She spoke shakily. "He asked if I had met you before the flight, I said no but I told him you'd watched me for eight weeks before hand…because you told me that you did."

"And…"

"And that's it really."

"Did he ask you anything else?"

Lisa shook her head, then her eyes lit up as if she remembered something important.

Jackson was intrigued. "What?"

"It was strange, when I told him you'd followed me for eight weeks he asked me if you told me why you did."

"Why I followed you?"

Lisa nodded. "Yeah. He wanted to know for some reason, but he quickly figured it out and said "of course.""

"Why would he ask that?" Jackson asked both Lisa and himself as he began pacing.

" I don't know." Lisa shook her head. In disbelief of her cooperation and her relaxed state she now felt.

Jackson quickly stopped in front of her.

"And he didn't say anything else?"

Lisa shook her head.

"Not really. He just said that they'd be in touch with me in the next week or so."

Jackson's eyes widened as he headed towards the door and mumbled profanities.

"Damn it!" He spoke in a heightened tone as he locked the chain on the hotel door.

"What, what is it?"

Jackson began gathering his belongings and put them into their designated places on his person.

Lisa was worried by his rushed momentum.

She raised her voice in paranoia.

"Jackson what is it?!"

"Shh!" He demanded as he ran to the door and looked out the peephole.

"Lisa…" He spoke hurriedly as he looked at his watch.

Lisa stared at him intently.

"The detective you talked to is not an F.B.I agent. He's a part of my agency…"

Lisa's mouth gaped open in disbelief.

"No! He showed me his badge…he…"

Jackson interrupted her.

"Listen to me Lise…right now, you have two choices. One, you can trust me. I'll un-cuff you and we'll get out of here. Two, you can stay here, wait for someone to burst through that door and put a 9mm through your head. Remember Lise, unlike you, I never lie. When I came to your dad's house that day, I put my neck on the line. And if they find me here with you, and find out I haven't finished the job, they'll kill me too." He halted motion and looked towards her to affirm her attention.

"But make no mistake Lise…they'll kill you irregardless"

Lisa gulped. Trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"So I can either die now, or die later?" The tears were falling freely from her face now. There was no controlling them. She closed her eyes.

Jackson stared at her. For what seemed an eternity, there was silence.

"I'm not gonna kill you Lise…" Jackson spoke both quickly and quietly, hinting he was slightly hurt.

Lisa's heart seemed to skip a beat.

_What did he say?_

She slowly looked up into his eyes, which seemed to be pleading with her.

"Alright." She whispered as she held out her hands.

Jackson was taken aback. _She's trusting me?_

"That a girl!" He grinned, trying to erase his moment of vulnerability as he took her handcuffs off and stepped back. He half expected her to run off or make an attempt for the door. Instead, she stood up slowly beside him.

"What do we do?" She turned and looked towards him.

"We go on vacation." He grinned, staring back into her eyes. He lingered for just a second then swiftly but gently grabbed her hand. Lisa trembled. Jackson took notice.

"Easy Lise. Remember…trust." He reassured her sympathetically and pulled her towards the door.

Lisa nodded and turned away so he wouldn't notice her blushing.

_Oh God! What are you doing!? _She thought. _…not a month ago he was trying to kill me! He can't be mad that I don't trust him!!!_

Jackson nonchalantly felt her soft hand with his. It was shaky and cold to the touch. He didn't blame her. He didn't entirely trust her either…

"Alright Lisa, just act calm. No need to cause any attention…Ready?"

Lisa bit her lip as a tear fell down her face. "Okay, I'm ready." She spoke softly wiping the tear away with her free hand.

He opened the door and started out the hall.

Lisa quickly looked back.

"Wait my purse…"

"Leave it!" He demanded as he pulled her out the door and shut it behind him.

Jackson walked quickly while tightly grasping Lisa's hand. He looked at the stairs then quickly changed his mind when he saw a shadow out the corner of his eye.

Lisa noticed a tall man in a dark suit following about one hundred feet behind them.

"Jackson…" Lisa whispered as she clenched his arm with her free hand.

This exhilarated Jackson. In a way it strengthened his composure.

"We'll take the elevator…" he spoke in a hushed tone stopping right in front of it as he pressed the button and the door opened.

"Get in Lise." He demanded and pushed her in and quickly followed suit.

They could hear the tall man's foot steps accelerating and pounding on the thin carpeting of the hallway.

Jackson hastily pressed the down button as he tapped his foot, he carefully peeked his head out of the elevator.

Lisa stood frozen beside him. Before she could speak she was knocked back by the weight of Jackson as she heard a bullet ricochet off the metal on the elevator door.

"Jackson!" Lisa yelled.

"Stay back Lisa! He demanded as he pushed her body directly behind him.

"Come on come on, shut!" He pleaded with the elevator.

The door began to shut as the tall man was within inches of it.

"Miss Reisert," The man stopped the elevator with his foot. " F.B.I. I'm here to save you, it's alright…come with me."

Lisa recognized the man as the detective that had questioned her. She did not move.

Jackson held and arm out as a barrier between her and the "detective."

"Let her be Carver." Jackson spoke with his usual collected tone.

The man ignored Jackson and still held his gun firm towards him.

" My name is Matt Wilkes…Mr. "Rippner" or whoever you are, just hand the girl over to me and everything will go smoothly."

Jackson remained calm and clasped Lisa's hand and guided her further back into the elevator.

"Trust me Lise…remember?" Jackson stated slowly with his eyes still locked on the man with the gun.

"Miss Reisert, whatever this man told you…he's lying." The man spoke assuredly.

Lisa balance felt shaky. _I have to do something. _She thought as she looked around the elevator and shifted her legs. When she did, she felt cold metal brush against her thigh.

_The knife!_

Lisa slowly released her hand with Jackson's and slid up very close behind him where they were almost touching.

"Agent Wilkes..?" Lisa stammered.

She quickly slid the knife out of her skirt and into Jackson's hand. Jackson noticed this and slightly grinned.

"What is it Miss Reisert?"

"Jackson never lies."

Before the man could say anything else, Jackson leapt towards the man and quickly knocked the gun out of his hand and attempted to stab him with the knife.

"Damn it Rippner!" The man yelled, trying to predict his assailant's blows.

Lisa watched in fear as she struggled to hold the heavy elevator door open.

The man pleaded when Jackson. "Come on Rippner…you're trying to save the bitch!?"

Jackson's eyes blazed with anger. Carver saw it as an opportunity to go for the gun. He furiously grabbed it and shot Jackson in the arm.

"Jackson!" Lisa yelled, running out of the elevator but tripped on the way out.

"Lisa…" he pleaded. "Get back in the elevator damn it!" He spoke shakily as he fought Carver for the gun and quickly threw it aside. But Carver got the knife.

Lisa put her hand on her forehead, trying to retain her clarity. She looked to her side and noticed the gun. She quickly took hold of it and aimed towards the tall man who now had the knife at Jackson's throat. Both men panted heavily.

Jackson stared at the man, but called out for Lisa whom he could not see.

"Lisa…Go!"

The man glared down at Jackson forcing more pressure on his neck.

"Say goodbye Rippner!"

Lisa noticed blood trickle down Jackson's throat. She aimed towards the man, whom didn't seem to notice her presence.

_This is it! _She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. A loud bang resonated out through the hallway. Lisa flew backwards to the floor from whiplash from the gun. She laid back in disbelief.

She listened for movement, she heard nothing. Her vision quickly became blurry. Just before it gave way, She saw a shadow standing above her.

"Jackson…" She trembled as he knelt down beside her.

"You okay?" He asked soothingly as he stroked the stray strands of hair out of her face.

She dropped the gun she had clasped so tightly to. She sat up slowly and stared at the sight in shock.

"Oh my God." She fell limp into Jackson's arms as she and saw the tall man in a pool of blood. This time Lisa could not hold back. She began to sob as she fell deeper and deeper into him.

"Shh. Come on Lise…You don't need to see this." Jackson ran slid his fingers through her head as he cradled her with his other arm, which by now was bleeding heavily.

"I killed him!" She spoke wearily, fading away to unconsciousness.

"Stay with me Lise!" He pleaded as he gently padded her cheek. "We've got to get out of here. He spoke decidedly while grabbing the gun and the knife and pocketing both

He gently tilted her chin up so she'd look at him.

"Did you pay for the hotel with cash?"

Lisa held her mouth open. Trying to remember… all she could do was nod.

Jackson smiled. "Good." Lets go downstairs and I'll tell them I'm taking you to the hospital…that should get us out of here."

Lisa met his eyes. "What about you…your neck…"She looked down at her shirt which was now soaked in blood. "Your arm."

"I'll be fine Lise…just a scratch…better than being stabbed with a pen." he stated calmly, touched by her concern.

They both shared weak smiles.

Jackson stroked her hair adoringly. "Come on, lets get out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter 4- Naked as we Came**

………………………………...

As much as she wanted to release her grasp, she couldn't. He was the only thing between her and the ground she would fall on without his balance. The elevator took forever. Jackson sighed.

"Does it hurt?" She looked up to him incoherently tracing her finger on his bleeding neck. She looked at his new cut, as well as the old one she had given him right below it.

Jackson swatted her hand away. "No, it feels just peachy."

Lisa's eyes felt heavy, her eyes once more began to blur, her vision was going as tears fell down her face.

"I've killed two people!" She stammered, tears soaking her cheeks.

Jackson looked down at her, the weight of her body fell heavier on him.

"Lise…" his voice strained. He felt the scar where she had stabbed him stretch.

"Come on Lisa.." Her eyes were now closed. He gently shook her.

"Wake up!" He demanded; shaking her with more force. She had finally passed out. Jackson picked up her legs and held her bridal style.

The elevator door dinged. Jackson looked up only to be greeted by the two hotel clerks and several frightened guest in their robes and nightclothes.

"Oh my God!" Martin screamed as he looked at Jackson and Lisa and ran to them.

Martin stared at Jackson carrying Lisa. His eyes widened when he saw her blood-soaked body. Jackson looked down. She was covered in blood.

_Shit! Did she get hit? That's why she passed out!_

Jackson's mouth hung open as a lump started to form in his throat.

"Lisa!" He yelled. Looking around incoherently for help.

"Lisa?!" Enrique and Martin shrieked in disbelief.

"What happened?" Martin asked as Jackson walked towards the door.

Jackson shook his head. Trying to think clearly, trying to do something…

"There was some man upstairs and he was trying to…." He wheezed.

_Calm down! _He told himself. _You're a professional! _He chanted in his head like a mantra.

" I've got to get her to a hospital!" He strained his voice. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Alright just go!" Martin declared in urgency as he strode back to the counter. "We'll tell them you're coming! We already called the police…" He turned back around. Lisa and the pale stranger were gone. Leaving nothing but a trail of blood.

…

Jackson fumbled for the keys he'd stole from Carver. At the same time trying to cradle Lisa.

"C'mon Lise! Hold on!" His voice was a little more clear now. He granted his mantra for that.

Finally, he reached Carver's car, he knew exactly what it was. A black BMW, 4 door. Just like the one that he used to watch her. Eight weeks.

Jackson shook his head, trying to focus at the job at hand. He unlocked the car and slid Lisa into the back seat. After looking around to make sure he wasn't followed, he got in with her and locked the door behind him.

He threw the keys, the knife, and the gun in the floorboard of the car then turned his attention to her. He studied the blood pattern, it was all over her blouse!

_Damn it! Where did it hit you?_ He slicked his sweaty hair out of his eyes as he searched her body.

_I can't tell! _He looked down on the floorboard.

_The knife!_

Jackson grabbed it and cut off Lisa's shirt. He frantically ran his hands along her torso, chest and stomach to search for a wound. He didn't even notice Lisa's eyes began to open.

"Damn it!" He screamed. Frustrated he couldn't find the entry of the bullet.

At his yell, Lisa's eyes shot open to see Jackson on top of her, knife in hand. She felt so bare, she looked down and noticed her shirt wasn't on, only her bra covered her. Her mind flashed back to that day in the parking lot.

Her eyes boiled over in anger.

_Not this time! _She told herself.

"Get off me!" She screamed ferociously, catching Jackson completely off guard.

"Get the hell off me!" Her screams intensified. Jackson pushed himself back to the window of the passengers side. Lisa's hands and legs flew aimlessly to trying to hit him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!!" She yelled as loud as her lungs would allow, tears of fear and anger flowed down her face.

She dove for the knife, Jackson by now had realized what she thought. He pulled the knife back as Lisa fell into his lap.

"Lisa…"

"Get off me!" She stammered, pushing and kicking her way to the opposite side of the car. She tried to open the back door. It was locked. She shook the handle in a desperate attempt to get out.

"Lise, it's not what you think…"

"Don't call me that!" She whipped her head around towards him in blind fury.

"Don't you ever call me that!" She sobbed as she pointed at him.

Jackson was silent for a few seconds. He could tell by her movements she hadn't been shot. It must have been blood from his arm and neck.

"Lisa…" He paused for a moment showing her he used her full name.

"Shut up!" Lisa screamed, knowing there was no way out of the car, all she could do was yell and try to hit or kick. She advanced towards him, trying to pound his chest, she succeeded the first time, Jackson let her. He knew she needed to blow off some steam. He could take it. Her hands flew violently into him until she finally fell in sobbing into his chest, exhausted. Jackson sat still, not moving an inch as he let her grip his tie and cry shakily.

"Why would you do that?!" She asked, slightly more subdued.

Jackson looked down into her eyes, the pain in them was too much to bare, he had to look away.

"Lisa…"

"Why Jackson? How could you?! I know you're a killer, but…I never thought you would…"

He was flattered by her semi-kind words.

"I didn't." he insisted, daring to look back into her eyes.

Lisa suddenly stopped sobbing, trying to contain herself.

"What?" She asked shakily.

"I…thought you were shot…I was checking for a bullet wound." He held his mouth open, praying she would believe him.

Their eyes locked. They both stared pleadingly at each other.

"I wouldn't." He stated surely and quickly. "I 'm a…"

"Professional?" She knew that's what he was going to say/

Lisa's released the grasp on his tie. Like a machine, she slowly backed away to face him sitting up.

He studied her. Unaware and frightened of her intentions.

Lisa pressed her lips together and lowered her head.

Jackson lowered his head as well, grateful for end of the staring contest. He placed his fingers on the center of his forehead, trying to gain composure.

Lisa removed her hair out of her face and tried to wipe off excess perspiration.

She bit her lip, and nodded to herself.

"I believe you." She spoke softly, almost whispering. Her tears almost subsided.

Jackson jumped at her words, he looked up at her. He couldn't say anything, nothing would suffice. He once again tried to study her, tried to figure out what she was thinking. Without a second thought, he pulled off his jacket and threw it toward her and looked away.

Lisa caught it and quickly put it on.

"Thanks." She muttered. Staring at his beat-up physique.

Jackson said nothing. The only noise was the panting of his breath. Lisa watched his chest rise and fall, before she knew it, she was following it's motion with her own, until their breathes were simultaneous. Her eyes then trailed to his arm, then neck.

"You've lost a lot of blood." She declared as she slid next to him.

Jackson flinched slightly, nervous once more of her intention.

Lisa gently placed her hand on his injured arm.

"I can't tell where he shot you! The blood is everywhere!" The pitch in her voice elevated as she rolled up his sleeve.

Jackson stared at her. Not five minutes ago she flailed her arms and legs uncontrollably to hit him, he was amazed of how quickly she could retain self-control. His breath increased intensity as her body inched closer to him, touching his arm with the utmost care.

Lisa finally located the bullet in his forearm.

"Ouch!" She gritted her teeth when she saw the bullet.

Jackson grinned. The last time he heard someone say "ouch" he was just a kid.

"I'll be fine." He smiled. Lisa jumped at the sound of his voice. It almost sounded normal and collected, like the first time they had met. Lisa looked around the car.

"You should probably put pressure on it…to stop the bleeding?" Lisa looked up at him, figuring he probably had more experience.

Jackson nodded. He swiftly unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt and tied it around the wound.

Lisa's eyes widened in curiosity. She had never seen him out of his suit before. (Not that she ever thought she would see him again) He wore a plain black t-shirt under his suit.

Lisa nodded. The black suited better for him instead of white. She watched his muscles flex as he tied the shirt around his arm.

He really was an attractive man. She found herself staring at him. Her eyes slid up and down his arms and torso.

She quickly shook her head and cleared her throat. Jackson had tied the wound.

Lisa looked towards his neck.

"Your neck…" She pointed out uncomfortably.

Jackson shook his head. "Just a scratch." He assured her. "I'll be fine."

Lisa saw an opportunity to break the awkwardness.

"Are you sure?" she pursed her lips, then laughed at her corny joke. Jackson grinned, displaying his white teeth.

Lisa leaned back in the seat. Her mind quickly becoming more coherent.

Her mouth opened to say something. Jackson beat her to it.

"We better get out of here." He grabbed the keys from the floor and unlocked the car and stepped out, looking around to make sure no one had noticed their presence, He got in the drivers seat and started the car.

Lisa stepped out of the car and got in the passenger side and buckled. She leaned her head back in exhaustion. Jackson looked into the blood-soaked back seat with ripped leather from their tussle.

"And I really liked this car…" He shook his head as he took off.

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "BMW's are overrated anyways. _Everyone _knows that an SUV will do just fine." She smiled.

Jackson nodded, grabbed the knife out of the backseat and pulled over the car. He quickly sprang out and started walking.

Lisa quickly followed. "What are you doing?" She whispered, not really knowing why.

Jackson quickly stopped beside a Jeep Cherokee, similar to the one Lisa had driven into her father's house to kill that man. With a few fancy tricks of the knife, Jackson had the door open and unlocked the other doors. He swiftly glanced over at her.

"Come on!" He spoke as he fused some wires together and the car magically started. Lisa ran to the passenger's side and hopped in.

He punched the accelerator, the tires shrieked and before they knew it were on the highway.

………………..

Lisa rested her head on the window as she watched the countryside pass by. Ever since she left her apartment, life had been a blur. First, she slept for 24 hours in a hotel, then got a new hairstyle from hotel clerks, a sea breeze, then Jackson.

_Jackson. _Lisa looked over towards him. He had been silent since they drove off. His eyes were locked in front of him peering at the winding highway. This made Lisa nervous, she had enjoyed their smile they shared, as well as him choosing a car to her liking. Her mind was racing. She studied his face, she could tell he had withdrawn inside himself, but she couldn't tell where.

She then focused her attention to his arm. She stared in fascination and wondered:

_Was that for me?_

Suddenly, he shifted his attention towards her. She had to refrain from jumping out of her seat.

"What?" he spurted.

Lisa's mouth hung open, not prepared for conversation.

"I.."

Jackson grinned and looked back towards the road.

_Well his ego wasn't bruised._

Lisa sighed and crossed her arms.

"You really need to do something about your arm…" She spoke with authoritative concern.

Jackson shook his head. "Can't. Usually I'd go to a private physician provided by the agency…but given the circumstances that Carver's now dead; I don't think they'll be very apt to helping me." He tightened the muscles in his face, probably from pain.

Lisa sighed. "What about…"

"No hospital!" Jackson shook his head. "Too many forms, too many questions, not enough time….I'll live."

"You sure about that?"

Jackson glanced at her. She wasn't making another joke.

Lisa shook her head. "At least take the bullet out… it can't do any good lodged in there."

"I can't just pull it out Lisa…"

"I'll do it." She promptly offered.

Jackson flinched. He looked over at her. Her face was placid.

Jackson responded with a slight nod and nervously pulled the car over. "We can't keep stopping like this you know, someone will catch up to us soon."

Lisa ignored his comment as she situated herself next to him and studied his arm.

She made a wincing sound as she traced her fingers along the wound.

Jackson could not look at her, she was too close, too personal. He could feel his vulnerable state rise as she found the bullet and retracted her fingers. Jackson's breath became methodically deeper. He swallowed and turned in her direction, her eyes met his. He looked down at his wound, he thought it'd be safer.

Lisa suddenly slid out of her seat and into the back of the jeep.

Jackson watched her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Lisa did not respond, she just fumbled around amongst the miscellaneous things the vehicle's owners had left.

"Ah ha!" Lisa grabbed several items and crawled back into the front seat.

"Here we go." Lisa organized the items she'd pulled from the back of the car. She had a water bottle, a shirt, and some sort of string, probably from the upholstery.

"Resourceful.." Jackson complemented. Lisa smiled slightly as she organized her thoughts.

"Okay, take off your shirt!" She demanded.

Jackson lifted the black t-shirt over his head.

Lisa took the shirt that she had found and soaked it with water from the bottle.

" I have no idea if this is going to hurt." She shrugged, not really seeming to care.

Jackson watched her work. He watched as she cleaned the blood away from the wound. He watched her eyes as she tried to shake the want for rest out of them. He scanned his eyes down to her lips. She pushed out her bottom lip just a little bit farther, probably a habit of concentration. His cheekbones raised as he clenched his jaw.

"Lise?"

"Huh?" Her focus remained on his arm.

Jackson was surprised she didn't correct him for saying her nickname. He was glad, he loved to say it.

"Why'd you do it Lise?"

"Do what?"

Jackson didn't respond. It took a lot for him to ask her in the first place, he was not going to clarify. He maintained his stare.

Lisa shivered. His eyes overwhelmed her. They penetrated her core and forced her to continue to look at them.

Lisa's mouth hung open, a look Jackson seemed to be getting used to.

"It…" She paused, trying to figure out the question herself.

"It was… the only thing to do." She pleaded with him.

Jackson nodded. Seeming a little bit angered by her answer as he looked away. Lisa was grateful for his dismissal, but felt a burning sensation in her stomach.

She sat frozen in her position for several seconds, contemplating her situation.

_What does he want me to say?_ _I can't handle this!_

Jackson's anger took over. He had to know.

"Tell me…Lisa, be honest for once Lise!" He pushed her hand away from his arm.

Lisa stared into his unforgiving eyes, they were like daggers, piercing and forcing her to maintain her gaze.

"Why did you save my life?" He insisted, forcing her to stare at him.

She stammered, "I don't know. I saw the blood trickling down your throat and I just…"

"Pulled the trigger?" Jackson swallowed nervously, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You saved me. Thought it was the right thing to do to return the favor." Lisa spoke weakly as tears fell down her face.

"When did I save you?" He replied coldly, feeling as if he was being tricked.

"Your still doing it right now!" She concluded incredulously. Returning to her work.

This time it was Jackson's mouth that hung open, just slightly.

"So you did trust me." Jackson concluded. Surprised he was able to speak.

Lisa nodded. "I do."

Jackson felt as if he would burst. Her words pierced him with sincerity and shook his core… or what he had left. He could feel something unsettling his insides, fighting with his logical state to be let out, begging…pleading…

_Impulses are for the weak…_

He told himself. He wouldn't be driven by them. There were so many things he wanted to say to her …He wanted to tell her why he really came to find her. He wanted to tell her he'd fell for her the first time he laid eyes on her. He was vexed. She consumed his thoughts and vices with ravenous hunger. He wanted to touch her, he needed to hold her. He needed to steal her, for her to be his.

On the other hand, he knew he hated her. Not a dislike, a pure uninhibited hatred that seeded with her dishonesty. Jackson could not stand it when she lied. Whenever she did, it drove him wild, something in him snapped and all he wanted to do was hurt her, scream at her, make her tell him what she was really thinking.

_Dangerous thoughts._ He tried to shake himself of the feeling. _A dangerous addiction._ He concluded, staring over towards her.

"I need a pen."

Jackson shot back into consciousness.

"What?" He blurted out.

_Damn! Stupid impulsive word!_

"I need a pen." She repeated.

Jackson's eyes flashed back to the last time she had a pen. He peered at her suspiciously.

"I need something to pry the bullet out." She spoke condescendingly. "It doesn't have to be a pen." She stated nervously, noticing his jaw clench. She knew what could come of that.

_He doesn't trust me._

Jackson reached towards her, she flinched. He took notice and paused, glaring at her. He quickly reached in the jacket pocket pulled out a pen. He handed it to her and retracted back into his seat.

_She doesn't **really** trust me._

The moment they had shared felt shattered, tainted. He felt disappointed, she felt strangely guilty. Lisa shook her head and stared back at his arm.

"I know this is going to hurt." She sighed and bit her lip as she used the closed end of the pen to pry out the bullet.

Jackson shifted in his seat, trying to keep his arm still. He grabbed it with his other arm and grit his teeth.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not." He argued.

She was taken aback by his sudden hostility and tried to shake it off.

_Just focus on the task at hand._

"I am." She spat back. Trying to resist the urge to actually hurt him. She decided to kill him with kindness. She ran her fingers up and down the top of his arm.

"Almost done." She assured him gently. "You okay?"

Jackson's hair fell across his face as he looked at her, his hair partially blocking his eyes. Lisa was grateful.

She looked up to him, waiting for him to respond. All he did was nod.

Lisa smiled, revealing her teeth. Her kindness was getting to him. He lingered at her smile, not seeing it often he decided to relish it.

Lisa now had the bullet protruding from his arm, her smile turned to a grimace.

"Yikes!" She exclaimed as she pulled the bullet out with her fingers, displaying it so Jackson could see.

He looked towards her, half expecting her to look faint. Instead, she inspected the bullet with curiosity.

"Well, there's a first for everything." She exclaimed.

"You want it?"

"Want what?"

"The bullet."

Jackson shook his head. "Nah, the scar will be enough.." He found his opportunity.

"You want it?" Jackson smiled seductively, admiring her interested skim towards the small piece of metal.

"What?"

"You heard me. You want the bullet Lise?" He asked her with a sinister grin. He reveled in his success as her face flushed. She shivered.

"I…"

"Keep it Lise…you know you want to…"he smiled knowing he was back in control and had stimulated her blush. Lisa handed him his shirt. He slipped it back over his head and looked down to the console.

"What was the string for?"

Lisa jumped at his low, enticing tone. "Stitches, but I don't think I have the stomach for it." Lisa shuttered staring aimlessly out the window.

Jackson's grin spread wider. He knew she wasn't queasy.

"Alright." He spoke as he started the car and accelerated, quickly getting back to business.

"We'll have to ditch this car soon. They've probably reported it stolen by now."

Lisa nodded. "Okay."

"I know you're tired…" He spoke sympathetically. "Try to get all the sleep you can in the car. We won't be able to stop for quite some time. They're probably scouring all the hotels on the highway."

"The police!"

Jackson shook his head. "They're not that far yet. They don't know who we are as of yet. I mean my organization."

"Who are they?" She asked curiously.

Jackson hesitated.

"I really do trust you Jackson, you gotta start trusting me now." She demanded.

"We're called…it's called NPP, a more private branch of the National Security, if you will."

Lisa squinted her eyes. "Then…"

Jackson knew what she would ask. "Keefe was a target because he upset the wrong people."

"A terrorist group?"

Jackson shook his head. "Rich, rich powerful people. People that use fear as their key tool. In Keefe's case, he's just a loud, brave mouth in the midst of cowards. He instilled courage in the everyday man, he had to be stopped. They wanted to send…you know a big brash message.

" He looked over at her to make sure he had her attention.

" These people are more rich influential than homeland security. Even I'm not divulged with all the information. I do my job and wash my hands of it. Our agency is all about pleasing our customers. They want someone out of the picture well, that's where me and my team come in."

"And you're okay with that…killing innocent people?"

"I'm a manager Lise, I don't do the dirty work. Only rarely do I…"

"Use violence?"

Jackson nodded.

"Smart girl."

Lisa couldn't let it go. "Why though? People die because you convince other people to do…"

"Horrible, horrible things." He finished her statement. "It's a dark world Lisa, that's just how it is…You can't expect people to be any different, or even be honest..." He looked at her, hoping she would feel the bitterness at the end of the sentence.

Lisa shook her head.

"Light corresponds with dark Jackson, neither one of them can exist without the other."


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Author Note: Oh God I love this story! Even though it's not getting hardly any reviews…it'll just be my guilty pleasure… oh wait…that's all of 5: So strong, So delicate**

Silence.

The words she had spoke had lingered in his mind, and seemed to resonate still through the vehicle. They pinned him in a sense, and he didn't know exactly know why.

"_Light corresponds with dark Jackson, neither one of them can exist without the other."_

_Was she talking about me? Darkness? What or who is light?_

"Well aren't we intuitive, care to elaborate?" He smiled, all coolness slowly returning to himself.

Lisa was caught off guard. She didn't think he'd pay any heed to her comment.

"Wow, I, I didn't think you were listening." She stammered, glancing out the window into nothingness.

Jackson resented the comment. "My job isn't the only aspect of who I am Lise, I am capable of stimulating conversation." He spoke indifferently.

"Believe me Jackson, I now know you're very much the insistent conversationalist." She laughed. "Always have something that needs to be said…" She turned towards him.

"I think you're afraid of the silence."

Jackson set his jaw, a bitter sense of truth ran over him. She had read slightly into his character.

He shook his head. "Fine. Don't want to talk, we won't." He set his face on the road, trying to prove her wrong.

Lisa sighed and turned her attention towards the window. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon. Lisa yawned.

"See?" She smiled satisfactorily towards him.

He briefly glanced over her confident smile. "See what?"

"That's what I was talking about. It can't _always _be dark." She gestured towards the rising sun.

"Without day, there would be no night. Without light, there would be no dark." She shrugged showing it's simplicity.

"Well, what's your point?"

"My point?"

"That's what I said."

Lisa blinked. "You say it's a 'dark world' and that you can't expect anything from people."

"Hate to break it to ya Lise, but it is true."

She shook her head.

"No, it's not." "Without goodness, kindness and decency, the actual idea of 'darkness' couldn't exist. So, there has to be goodness in the world." She spoke almost pleadingly, begging him to agree.

_Why do I need him to understand this?_

Jackson smiled. Sensing her frustration.

"Well I'll give you that Lise, I'm sure there's got to be _someone, somewhere _who's living the 'perfect life' ."

She nodded in satisfaction, yet smiled in the absurdity of it all

_I'm talking to Jackson Rippner about philosophical themes._

Her smile annoyed him.

_Who does she think she is?_

"Me, I prefer a little dark, makes things interesting."

The timid smile on Lisa's face sank.

"Of course you would." She muttered.

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

Lisa rolled her eyes and looked out towards the road. He studied her reaction and decided it would be fun to push the matter.

"Oh I get it.." His voice was unexpected, Lisa jumped. His grin spread wider.

"Get what?" She spurted.

Jackson pursed his lips. "Aw Lise! You trying to turn me away from the dark side? I'm touched, really I am. But don't you think it's a little clichéd?"

Lisa's mouth hung open. "I.."

"Are you saying that you're light and I'm dark?" He lowered his eyebrows, considering his statement. He smiled.

"Alright. Let's do it Lise. You've convinced me." He threw his right hand up in the air.

"Come on, turn me to the good side. Show me the light."

Her faced flushed at a loss for words.

"That's not what I was …."

"You know what.." he bit his lip. " Never mind Lise sorry, It just won't work though."

Lisa hated how he toyed with her thoughts. His strong deliverance of his words stifled her own. She had no chance to comment back.

"Jackson, what the hell are you…."

"You like it too Lise. It just won't work. You want it too much."

"What? Want what?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You want the darkness."

Lisa chuckled to announce her dismissal of the idea.

"Admit it." His voice lowered to a more deep tone.

"Admit what?" She asked incredulously.

"You crave it, you like the darkness, the truly heinous and sinister.." He suggested.

"You're sick Jackson."

"I know. But so are you."

"Me!?"

"It's okay. Trust me, I know how tempting it is; _greed, pride, violence, lust _….and lest we forget _revenge…?"_

Jackson let 'revenge' linger on his tongue a little long for Lisa's comfort. She got the point.

Lisa felt exhausted. She smoothed her hair from her face.

"So…?" He asked her.

"So what?"

"Come on, haven't you fancied exacting a little revenge on the people that have hurt you. Ex-boyfriends, that creep in the parking lot, me?"

Lisa glared towards him. He winked at her.

"That's what I thought." Jackson concluded and resumed his focus on the road. Finally feeling he'd gained control.

Lisa closed her eyes. She didn't care for any more Jedi -mind trick psychobabble. She needed to sleep. Though she couldn't help realizing she had got to him.

…

A few miles or minutes later, she woke up. She looked at the clock. Still early; 7 a.m. Lisa sighed in impatience as Jackson sped dangerously down the road.

"Where are we going?" She turned towards him, with tired eyes.

"My aren't we full of questions!" Clearly trying to cover up wounds to his body or ego from before.

"Yes, and obviously you're unable to answer any said questions."

Jackson glared at her warningly. "We're about to cross the state line, Alabama should be our next stop."

Lisa nodded, noticing his surge back to the usual 'Jackson' persona she had come to fear.

Jackson looked in his mirror. "Shit!" He exclaimed. Lisa looked back and noticed the patrol car switching on his lights.

Jackson slammed his hands on the steering wheel, while retaining his speed.

He smoothed his left hand over his face and tried to form a plan.

"Alright." He nodded to himself as he slammed on the breaks. He reached his hand in the backseat and searched for the gun.

"Alright Lise, just stay quiet, and follow my lead." Jackson hurriedly spoke as he slid the gun under his leg.

The police officer halted his car. Lisa and Jackson watched him, but saw no movement.

Jackson shook his head. Clearly having second thoughts of his rash plan.

Finally he got out of his squad car. Lisa acknowledged his honest walk. He certainly was stocky, round and noticeably tired from a long night's work. He wiped the sweat off his face as he got out of his car and sighed. Obviously annoyed by his having to get out.

Lisa eyes grew wide as she watched Jackson fumble with the gun. Really, for all they knew he was a decent caring man who was just about to meet his untimely death.

Lisa' mind flashed back to Keefe. His family.

Lisa shook her head and gasped.

"Jackson you can't shoot him. What if he has a family?"

"It's for your, our own good Lise, do you feel like dying today?" Jackson asked condescendingly, watching the cop slowly approach the Jeep.

"You just can't…" Lisa's eyes swelled up with tears.

Jackson shook his head. "Always putting other people's lives before your own. We've got to stay alive Lise! If we get arrested, it's only a matter of time till the agency will find us…and unless you have a better plan .."

Lisa's eyes lit up as she slid in the backseat.

His curious icy eyes followed her shakily.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked nervously, watching the approaching officer.

"You know what Jackson…" Lisa started. "Shut up! And just follow my lead for once."

Lisa slid back into her seat and buttoned up Jackson's coat and shoved miscellaneous items of clothing under it.

He watched her in curiosity.

"Who knocked you up?" He peered with utter fascination.

"You did, for the time being." She snapped, situating to clothes to make it look plausible that there was a child inside her belly.

Jackson lowered his eyebrows in amusement.

"You actually think that…?"

"Turn the emergency flashers on!"

Jackson shook his head.

_Oh well, if this doesn't work, I can still just shoot him._ Jackson thought as he flipped on the blinkers. Just as he did, the policeman knocked on his window.

Jackson rolled it down.

"What's the problem officer…" He smiled his cool, suave smile that seemed to win everyone over. "License and registration please…"

The policeman's speech was cut off by a shrill scream from Lisa. Jackson looked towards her with disbelief in his eyes.

The officer looked over at Lisa.

"Oh, I'm sorry….I didn't realize…"

"Jack!" Lisa screamed. "If you don't get me to the damn hospital I swear to God I'll make it where you'll never conceive another child!" Lisa yelled between forced breaths.

Jackson held out a hand towards his "wife" and smiled, almost laughing…

"But Peaches, we had to stop…" He grinned, caressing her hair. "Just breathe…"

"Ahhh! Oh my God it hurts!" Lisa dug her nails into Jackson's arm. He winced in pain. Lisa enjoyed it. She tried to keep from smiling.

"You did this too me! You did this you bastard!" She spoke in the most dramatic of tones.

" I should've listened to my mother! I should've married wealthy!" She recited, not really knowing where her dialogue had came from.

"But we're having a baby! We love each other!" He caressed her face and slowly moved in closer to her.. Jackson couldn't keep his eyes off Lisa. She was so compelling, so convincing, so adorable.

Lisa could feel his presence moving closer.

"I hate you! I hate you! I…" She glared into Jackson's eyes. He was so close…

_Too close. _

Jackson stroked her cheek and moved his face close into hers.

"It's okay…just breathe." He spoke softly with his face an inch from hers, not straying from his gaze.

She wanted to look away, but her body wouldn't allow movement. Something inside compelled her not to.

Jackson stared at her, his eyes penetrating, as he held her face gently in her hands, Lisa blushed at his closeness and shivered. The moment was so close so intimate, so ….

"Besides…" Jackson quickly relinquished his close proximity and slid back into his seat.

"This officer is trained, I'm sure he can deliver the baby!" Jackson spoke assuredly, still with his right hand on her shoulder, massaging it gently and turned to the officer.

The policeman jumped. "Oh, well…I don't think that's such a good…"

Lisa screamed, as she reached up for Jackson's hand on her shoulder and grasped it tightly. Jackson, surprised by her grasp darted his eyes back towards her.

"Lisa…"

"Ahhh!" Lisa tried to scream loud enough to where the officer didn't catch her name.

The officer fumbled with his clipboard he was holding, trying to regain his composure after her last scream.

"I'll, I'll lead you to the hospital!" He ran off quickly to his car.

Lisa let out a one last loud scream as the round man wobbled back to his squad car.

Quickly, her piercing scream turned into a laugh. Lisa relaxed back into her seat.

Jackson smiled and released a quiet laugh himself. And shook his head in disbelief.

The policeman quickly passed them and sped down the highway with his lights and siren on.

Jackson slowly started the car, shaking his head.

"Phew." Jackson whistled. "Shit Lisa, that was…"

"Amazing? I know." She beamed with confidence.

"I was gonna say close but…at least it bought us some time."

Lisa watched the lights from the police car reflect on Jackson's face.

"Admit it." She spurted.

He glanced towards her in confusion.

"What?"

"You _know _what." Lisa sighed in frustration.

"I did good. It was a lot better plan than killing the poor guy! He'd completely forgot he'd asked for ID."

Jackson smiled. "Okay. You did good Lise." He assured her.

Lisa frowned. _Leave it to him to sound incredulous!_

There was silence for a few moments as Lisa pulled the clothes out from under Jackson's coat she was wearing. There was woman's blue blouse, a v-neck and a pair of crystal -studded pants. Lisa stared at the clothing and shook her head.

"Might as well." She smiled and slid into the back seat.

"What now?"

Lisa fumbled around the backseat for several minutes without responding.

This annoyed Jackson.

"_Lisa…?!" _He clenched his jaw. Looking in his rear view mirror.

Several minutes later, Lisa slid back into the passenger seat, emerging in new clothes. Jackson couldn't help to notice her appearance and how her blonde hair stood out even more in the deep blue, clinging outfit.

"There's more clothes back there." Lisa announced, forcing Jackson to halt his gawking eyes.

"What?" He hated that word. But felt he was at a loss for all others.

"It's like a department store back there. Clothes are all sprawled out everywhere! I'm beginning to wonder about the previous owners of this car." She spoke quickly, slipping her heels back on.

"You should change." She encouraged.

"I'm driving."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"So? Set the cruise and I'll steady the wheel. Go change!" She demanded.

Jackson grinned as he turned to her and whistled.

"Yeah, I think I better." He grabbed her left arm and put it on the steering wheel as he looked her up and down.

"Don't think I can keep up with that." He gestured as he maneuvered himself to the backseat.

Lisa slid herself into the drivers seat. I nice change from riding shotgun the whole time.

She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel anxiously. Wondering if Jackson had a plan of action.

Lisa stared at the road diligently, following the patrol car. The sound of the highway was a dull hum, she could barely hear it.

_This really was a nice car… _She thought. Admiring it's smooth interior. Her eyes ran across the steering wheel, the odometer, the stereo panel, then up to the rearview mirror.

Lisa jumped when she saw Jackson, pulling on a pair of blue jeans. Lisa shook her head and shifted her eyes back to the road. But slowly guided them back to the mirror.

Jackson slid off his black t-shirt to reveal his eloquently ripped physique and choose a navy blue shirt that had the saying "Ohio is for Lovers" printed across it.

Lisa giggled. _That was a great disguise, definitely not Jackson's style!_

She watched engagingly and she slowly forgot about the road. After a few minutes, Jackson had finished changing and was heading back to the front.

Lisa bit her lip, looking back towards the road, slightly in a daze.

"Lisa!" Jackson dove up to the front and jerked the steering wheel to the left, making them barely miss a large construction sign.

Lisa's heart jumped as she returned her hands to the wheel.

"Jesus Lisa!" He scolded as he buckled his seatbelt in the passenger seat.

"Sorry." She muttered apologetically.

Jackson grinned.

"At least when I watched you change I kept on the road !" He looked over at her. Lisa could feel her face flush in embarrassment, not daring to peer in his direction.

"Oh God!"

"Lisa, calm down. Don't read so much into it…"

"No, we're almost out of gas!"

"Relax Lise, I'll bet our friendly law enforcer will help us out."

"There's just one problem."

"And that would be?…"

"I'm not pregnant anymore!"

Jackson's eyes froze cold with anger. Mostly towards himself for not realizing.

"Jackson…?"

"Get off on this next exit." Hopefully we can ditch the car somewhere and find a new one."

Lisa nodded. Trying to take deep breaths.

"Okay. Next exit." Lisa eyed the police car still escorting them, he was somewhat ahead of them.

"Do you need me to drive?" He spoke with all sincerity.

Lisa lowered her eyebrows. "Uhh…no. I can do this."

Jackson smiled. "I know you can."

Lisa beamed. But tried her best not to show it. Something about his compliment made her feel strong.

"Alright. The exits coming up here and as soon as we get off you push that heel on the accelerator Lise! Understand?"

"It's not really a hard concept." She soaked her words in sarcasm.

Jackson clenched his jaw.

"And when I tell you you've gotta pull over as far as you can until this car's out of view of the road." Lisa nodded noticing his annoyance.

"Okay." she exhaled.

"Good girl." He patted her on the cheek. Lisa grimaced but tried to overlook it. She was too nervous.

"This is it Lise." He gestured towards the exit coming up.

Lisa nodded with her eyes still locked on the police car.

"Now! Get off! Speed up!" Jackson declared, still maintaining his normal tone, never raising his voice.

Lisa punched her heel into the gas pedal.

"That's my girl." Jackson looked towards the highway at the squad car that was becoming less and less visible.

Lisa didn't appreciate his controlling _"That's my girl" _statement. She wasn't his girl. She wasn't even a friend. She blinked her eyes in confusion.

_What exactly am I to him? What is he to me?_

Her mind raced as she slowly glanced towards him. There he was, beautiful assassin and all. He was painfully gorgeous, Lisa turned away. Knowing better than to stare at him too long. Yes his exterior is gorgeous. But she wanted more, wanted to know more, everything about him. She mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing but couldn't help it. Even though he was smarter, stronger, almost arrogantly intellectual, and more resourceful than the man that had attacked her in the parking lot, she didn't feel weak with Jackson .Somehow she felt a surge of confidence and power, she felt with him by her side, she could accomplish any feat. But she was torn. On one hand, she felt power. On the other hand, she knew something inside her wanted to be taken care of…taken care of by him. A part of her felt she could always run to him, but the part other told her to run away.

Jackson recognized his philandering thoughts as well.

He watched Lisa speed down the road with fervor. He enjoyed watching her drive, watching her embrace the danger that was now her life…their life. How he loved to watch her drive. She was so strong, he'd experienced just how strong she could be first hand. Yet when his eyes swam across her features, it seemed they were so soft and delicate: as if they were some fragile object, begging and pleading to be nurtured. This bewitched Jackson. He was used to the violence, it was the tenderness he could not grasp. He didn't see it in her words, not towards him anyways.

_It's in her eyes. What is it about her eyes? What is she trying to tell me?_

This had been a question he'd been dying to know since after their incident in the lavatory on the red eye flight. There in that small room, they shared a moment. A brutally open moment he had hated …_at first_. For that one second, she saw right through him. The whole façade. How he wanted to ask her… he lingered on the idea. The idea of a genuine conversation, like the one they'd had earlier well, before he ruined it. He wanted one not filled with malice and spite; not filled with that sharp bitter hatred that they both seemed to savor. How they tested each other to see who'd crack first; though he knew they both enjoyed it, he craved more. Yes, an actual conversation, an authentic interest in what the other had to say. No hidden agenda's or treacherous accusations. Just him, and her.

And just as quickly as he ran his fingers through his hair, he pushed the idea in the back of his mind.

Lisa ran her tongue to moisten her lips. She realized how long it had been since she'd drank something….or ate something.

_Stop it Lisa! _She scolded herself. _As if your mind hasn't wandered enough today!_

The alarm for the gas rang. Lisa jumped.

"Should we stop here?" Lisa motioned towards a restaurant up the road.

"No. That'd be the first place he'd look if he thought we were hiding out."

"Does he, you think?"

Jackson shrugged.

"We'll have to get out and walk for awhile and we really should eat something. But not at diner right off the highway."

Lisa fidgeted in her chair. Her body was anxious, anxious for food, water, and most importantly rest.

They drove for a few more minutes, with no sign of the policeman. Jackson relaxed back into his seat.

"Stop right up here." Jackson motioned for her to pull over. Lisa nodded and abruptly slammed on the brakes. The car slid into a mass of bushes and shrubbery.

Lisa smiled in success. There was no way anyone could immediately see the car from the road!

Jackson began to gather his belongings and threw something over at Lisa.

"Where did you get this?" Lisa stared down at the purse he'd handed her.

"Back seat." He smiled as he waved a man's wallet.

"Credit cards are no good but there's about a grand in the purse and about seven hundred in this wallet." he smiled.

"Turns out you were right about the questionable character of the previous owners of this car. Also found a black, curly wig, non prescription glasses and a 9MM."

Lisa's eyes widened. She had seen the wig and the glasses, but didn't think much of it.

Jackson started to get out of the car. Lisa quickly followed.

Jackson padded on the car. "You've done us well." he smiled as he let his hand slide off as he walked towards the road.

Lisa stretched her arms out and yawned. It felt good to be outside. Not too cold…

"Ahh!" Lisa lightly screamed as the wind blew a cold gust.

"Dang it!" She mumbled. Wrapping her arms around herself, slightly jogging to keep up with his stride.

Jackson looked around the small bay town, wondering where they were.

"Pensacola." Lisa mumbled. Taking in the sight. "Another forgotten hideaway." She turned towards Jackson and smiled.

"So Pensacola is…"

"Right on the border."

"Ah."

Lisa nodded. "Another, beach slash retirement town. The occasional spring-breaker. Not at all like Panama City this year!" She declared.

"When I first pulled in town…" She paused for a second, noticing they were having a semi-civil conversation.

"There was this frat boy who banged on my window and yelled 'Woo! Spring Break baby!" Lisa laughed as she imitated the boy. " I knew I was in for a wild time…" She stopped and reveled in the irony of it all.

Jackson chuckled under his breath. "What a coincidence. I think probably sent your frat boy off in my car. I'm guessing by now he in a little bit of trouble with the agency." Jackson quickly bit his laughter. Realizing he would probably be the only one who saw humor in the situation.

Lisa listened intently to what he said.

Jackson put his arm on her shoulder.

"Lise, if I didn't we'd already be dead."

He quickly realized the presence of his hand on her. He slid his arm off but maintained his eye contact.

Lisa's shoulder felt as if it was set on fire. Her stomach began to flutter.

_Wait…is he comforting me? _ Her cheeks flushed. _Oh God! Don't let him notice. Please!_

Lisa bit her lip. Realizing he was waiting for some kind of reply.

She shrugged. Trying not to notice the heated tension between them, that seemed to be rising, escalating by a moment.

"Let's just…forget about the past…" She quickly rephrased her statement. " Well, Panama City." She knew there was no way either one of them would ever forget…all of it.

Jackson nodded as he took in the sights. He could hear rushing water nearby but couldn't quite pinpoint the location.

"So are you familiar…" he began to ask her.

"I used to come here. On weekends. " She laughed and shook her head.

"Alone?" He blurted. Not really knowing why he'd asked her that.

She looked back up at him. "Yeah. Believe it or not…I used to be quite the little weekend-getaway gal. I loved it here. The beach…the sunset.."

She looked around. Absorbing all the memories.

Jackson watched her. Enamored with her story.

"Why didn't you just stay in Miami? It has a beach."

She shook her head.

"Not like this." She smiled, with passion in her eyes. Something Jackson didn't ever recall seeing in her. Maybe a flutter here and there. But never like this.

"Here it's different. Sure there's still tons of tourist, but it's not busy, it doesn't have the rushed sense of urgency Miami has." Lisa quickly shut her mouth before more words could escape her. She didn't know why she poured herself into conversation. It was almost as if she felt …..comfortable?

"Let's stay here. For the night." Jackson announced, trying to judged her reaction. "Get away from the hustle and chaos that is our…well whatever were doing."

She glanced towards him surprisingly. "Really? You want to stay here?"

"Why not?" He sighed. "From the way you make it sound …seems like …"

"Paradise." Lisa nodded. Trying to subdue her child-like excitement.

_God Lise! Now you're finishing his sentences?!_

"So, what's the best hotel…"

"Portofino Island Resort." Lisa couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"Alright…Sounds like you've got your mind set." He gestured for her to lead the way. She did.

Lisa yawned. This was insanity. She was in deep. There was no getting out now. She'd saved this assassins' life and now was intending on spending the night with him in her favorite part of the world in a beautiful hotel. And, to top it all off, he was being nice Jackson. The one she had met in the airport so long ago. The one she thought she could like…even maybe love.

"Jackson? Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Doesn't this all seem…very…"

"Surreal? Illogical? Completely and utterly twisted and deranged that you and I are on 'friendly' or even civil terms. Let alone the fact we're actually laughing, smiling and getting along?"

_Damn! How did he always just…_

"Yeah Jackson. That's exactly what I meant. Don't you think it's borderline …"

"Insanity?" He paused.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good." She rubbed her eyes. "At least I'm not going crazy alone."

"Insanity loves company." He concluded, almost tempted to put his arm on her shivering back.

_What are you doing? Stop it! _ He immediately scolded himself. Looking in the opposite direction of her.

…..

The hotel was a good walk from the highway. But most of it was spent in silence. Lisa shivered as the gusty wind picked up speed and force. She tried to take her mind off it. But couldn't muster anything to say.

"So, why this hotel?" Jackson asked her as they entered the rather quiet lobby.

Lisa shrugged. "The architecture. I've always wanted to stay here, but I've always thought it was too…." Lisa searched her mind for a word.

"Just didn't want the decadence to consume me."

Jackson smiled. Wondering why she'd chosen the 'decadence' now.

She laughed. Then suddenly looked around.

"Jackson, do you think anyone…"

"Not yet." He shook his head. "Why, you nervous?"

"To say the least…I'm…" before she could finish, Jackson had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Lisa yelped slightly as he pulled her close.

"Good Morning!" A perky old woman greeted Jackson and Lisa, they were now at the front desk. Smiling gleefully at the seemingly happy couple.

"Good Morning." Jackson replied slyly.

"What can I do for you two today?" The woman smiled warmly. Lisa smiled back, obviously because of her hotel managerial skills.

"We'd like a room for the night…well it's morning now isn't it." Lisa spoke softly looking up at Jackson.

Jackson nodded looking towards the hotel clerk. "Long night of driving." He added.

"Oh, you two must be exhausted! Unfortunately, we don't have anything available right now…"

" _I _don't mind paying for two nights, we really would just like to get some rest."

The woman looked at the two with excited suspicion.

"You two aren't…newlyweds by chance?"

Jackson looked towards Lisa, they both shrugged.

"Aw." The woman smiled.

"Well, we do have the honeymoon suite open , and since you've had a long drive, I'm sure we could knock down some of the price."

"Wow, that's very kind of you." Lisa complemented almost sarcastically.

_Honeymoon suites only have one bed._

"We don't want to impose…" Lisa announced. Looking towards Jackson for support. None.

"Nonsense! You wouldn't be imposing. Plus, you two are just so adorably cute together. Trust me…" the woman spoke just as fast as she typed on her keyboard.

"I've seen a lot of couples in my day, and from the moment I saw you walk in here, I told my self Judith, those two kids are in love and they're gonna make it!." The woman smiled and handed Jackson a receipt.

Lisa bit the inside of her cheek.

_In love…make it!? _

Jackson smiled and winked towards Lisa.

"You two enjoy yourselves! Go strait up the elevator and it's on the top floor 'penthouse'."

"Thank you Judith!" Jackson grinned as he ran his hand down Lisa's back and grabbed her hand.

Lisa looked back and thanked her as well before they reached the elevator.

"Thank you!" She flashed her brightest smile as the door to the elevator closed.

"Wow." Jackson stammered admiring the impressive craftsmanship of the wooden elevator.

"You were right Lise…this really is…"

"Paradise." Lisa finished looking down. Noticing he was still holding her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter 6- Tug-of-War**

**Warning: OH NO! Fluffy fluffy fluffy chapter**

No sooner than she looked down, Jackson relinquished his grasp.

Lisa sighed. The only reason she'd picked this hotel was because it was known for it's two and three bedroom suites No awkward situations.

The only sound in the elevator was the soft, tropical tune that bled through the speakers. Both were grateful. Neither one of them had anything to say.

Finally they reached their floor. Lisa's eyes widened as she scoped the self-indulgent room.

"Nice." Jackson nodded. Trying to cut the tension.

_Damn it! Why'd you keep holding her hand?!_

"Yeah. It is." Lisa agreed, looking towards him.

"How's your arm?" She asked. Trying to break the anxiety as well.

"Fine." He responded, barely looking down at it.

Lisa shook her head. She knew what "fine" meant.

"Let me look at it." She spoke not really giving him a choice as she pushed up his sleeve and unwrapped the cloth that covered the wound.

Lisa winced. "Looks like hell. You should clean that."

Jackson nodded. His head was swimming. He placed his fingers in the middle of his forehead. Lisa looked up at his face.

"Dizzy?"

He didn't respond.

"Me too." She muttered, letting her hand slide off his arm.

"We should probably get something to eat?" She inquired. Not really knowing why she was asking permission.

"Yeah." He replied. Walking towards the phone, picking up the service menu next to it.

"Pick out what you want." He practically threw the paper at her.

Lisa gazed over the menu. It all sounded good. She was so hungry! Finally, she decided on chicken strips, gravy, and bacon. For a moment, Jackson wanted to comment on her strange choice, instead he shook his head ordered the same.

"And scrambled eggs!" Lisa yelled towards Jackson before he could hang up the phone.

A slight grin spread across his face as he repeated into the phone: "And scrambled eggs."

Lisa smiled in satisfaction.

_Finally! Food!_

Jackson glanced down at his arm. "I'm taking a shower." he announced as he walked towards the bathroom. Halfway there, he halted. Jackson turned towards Lisa with a somewhat apprehensive look.

"You should go first." He stammered, lowering his brows.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lisa said coolly as she fell back onto the bed. "Don't worry."

Jackson nodded contently then entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Lisa breathed out slowly as she relaxed into the oversized bed. She didn't realize until she laid down how tired she was. Her eyes softly closed as she drifted into a more calm state. She tried to picture her family in her mind. Her mother, her father. She couldn't imagine how they could have been feeling by now. How many days had it been? She'd lost track. Three? Four maybe? She rubbed her eyes.

_They're probably not even worried. I talked to dad a few days ago. If they only knew…_

Her mind seemed to drift off into nothingness. She could almost hear her body pleading for rest as she cradled her head on the soft pillow. She smiled contently as her mind began to fall deeper and deeper into relaxation.

_Sleep, finally. _She smiled warmly.

Just then, a knock on the door.

_Damn!_ Her eyes shot open. Lisa moaned as she rose up from her sleepy sanctuary.

There was another knock.

"I'm coming!" Lisa yelled sharply, forcing herself to walk to the door.

Upon reaching it, she almost immediately opened the door. She quickly stopped. Instead, she peered through the peephole.

It was a bus boy, no older than twenty. He stomped his foot impatiently as his hand rested on the cart of food. Lisa sighed and opened the door.

"Hello." She greeted him. Not even bothering to smile.

"Good morning." He only glanced quickly at her before practically pushing the cart past her into the room.

"Alright, two orders of chicken strips, gravy, and bacon, scrambled eggs, two waters, two coffee's, and two bottles of orange juice." The boy looked up at her.

"Correct?"

Lisa nodded. "Yeah."

The boy stared at her for a moment.

"Looks like you could use the food lady." The boy smiled, referring to her tired, almost lifeless body. "Some night huh?"

Lisa pursed her lips at the insult. But quickly brushed it off. The boy had no idea. She simply stared at him.

"Still, it's a lot of food though. You planning on eating it all by yourself?"

"No, She's not!" Jackson entered the room with nothing but his jeans on as he tussled through his hair with a towel. He put his arm around Lisa's waist. He eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just wondering…"

"I don't see why it's of your concern what _my_ wife does or whom she associates with…what is your name?"

"Tyler." The boy gulped.

"Okay, Tyler. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you make a habit of asking ignorant questions."

"Uh, no." Tyler stammered.

"Oh, So you're telling me that asking a woman in a honeymoon suite if she's eating alone _isn't _a ignorant question?"

"Uh, no."

"No what?"

"Honey." Lisa elbowed Jackson. It didn't stop him. Jackson pressed further.

"Well, Tyler, next time you decide to ask stupid questions to pretty girls, may I give you some advice?"

The boy backed a few feet towards the door.

"Yeah, uh yes sir."

"Sweetie?" Lisa called. Losing her impatience.

"Next time, you might want to ask; Is this worth getting my face beat in?"

"Jack!" She yelled as she locked her eyes towards Jackson. Forcing him to break his attention off the boy.

"What!?" Jackson snapped.

"Just let him go. He gets the point."

Jackson glared at her angrily.

"Just give him a tip, and let him be on his way." Lisa demanded. Defying his rampant glare.

Jackson sighed and threw some money towards the boy. Tyler quickly ran out the door and shut it behind him.

"Thanks!" He yelled as he sped down the hall.

Lisa immediately turned towards Jackson.

"What were you thinking? He didn't mean anything by that." She threw her arms up towards him, demanding an answer.

Jackson shook his head as returned the towel to the bathroom.

"You don't get it Lise."

"Oh what do I not get. Please enlighten me!" She followed him to the bathroom.

Jackson sighed. He closed his eyes. Trying to suppress his rage.

"Lise, you don't get it. We can't trust anyone." He turned back towards the room he thought she was in only to be greeted by her close proximity.

"No one. Not even some 20-year-old stoner?"

"No. Not even him. For all we knew, he could've been some trigger-happy rookie on his first job Lise, we've got to be on guard!"

Lisa sighed. "Fine you're right."

Jackson was taken aback by her response. "I'm sorry, what was that Lise?"

"You heard me." She retorted back towards him as she grabbed her food off the tray and went to sit down at the small dining table.

Jackson grinned as he followed suit and sat down in the chair next to her.

"I was right." Jackson smiled as he dug into his food. Grinning in Lisa's direction the entire time they ate.

It took them less than five minutes to consume all of their order. Both sat back in their chairs satisfied.

Lisa took a deep breathe and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep." She announced as she walked towards the bedroom that seemed to be calling to her.

Jackson sat motionless, watching her drowsily stumble towards the bed.

Jackson took a final sip of water and followed her into the bedroom.

Lisa finally reached the soft, large bed and smiled. She gracefully sighed and climbed in and covered up with the white down comforter. She let out a soft, contented moan and shut her eyes.

_Sleep, at last!_

Suddenly, she felt a movement on the bed. She opened her left eye.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing?"

Jackson turned towards her as he tried to get settled in the bed.

"What?" He spat back, unaware of what he was doing wrong.

Lisa groaned and slid herself up to a sitting position.

"You know what." She decided.

Jackson shook his head and flailed out his arms in confusion.

Lisa grabbed the two pillows she was not using and threw them on Jackson's side of the bed on the floor.

Jackson watched the pillows fall to the beautiful yet hard wood floor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jackson stared back at her, in total shock.

Lisa flashed a quick sarcastic smile and sweetly laughed and with the blink of an eye, her face then turned into a placid scowl.

"Look at me Jackson, does it look like I'm kidding? Get on the damn floor!"

Jackson eyes blazed with anger. Lisa maintained her gaze as well. Though he'd scowled at her before, there was something different in his eyes.

"Fine." Jackson gritted his teeth and laid down on the hard wood floor.

_Damn it's cold!_ He bit his lip, looking up at the bed. He could just feel the smile spreading across her face.

Lisa shook her head and closed her eyes.

_Wow! I can't believe he actually listened to me! _She sighed contently as she laid herself back down to a comfortable position. She smiled.

Rapidly, a cold rush of wind spread across her body. She gasped as her eyes shot open.

"Damn it Jackson!" Lisa crawled over to his side of the bed and looked down at him, now cuddling the comforter with a victorious grin painted on his face.

Lisa pursed her lips.

_He thinks I'm going to give up that easy?_

Lisa quickly reached down and pulled on the white comforter.

Jackson tightened his grip, he was ready.

_I knew she wasn't going to give up so easy!_

"Give it, back!" She spat.

Jackson slowly opened his eyes, pulling down on the comforter.

"No." He pulled harder, he could see Lisa's arm muscles contort in defiance.

Quickly, the pulls had escalated to a full fledged game of tug-of-war. Lisa settled her feet into the mattress as Jackson maintaining his lying position pulled with all his might.

"Come on Lise, the least you can do is give me the comforter."

"You're a big boy, you can live without." She pulled even harder, her breathes becoming shorter. She almost succeeded in pulling him from laying position. Jackson shot up a few inches and quickly slammed back down on the floor. He winced in pain as he noticed his wound on his arm beginning to bleed.

Out of pure anger, he tried one last thrust of motion and finally pulled the comforter down, and Lisa along with it.

He finally relinquished his grasp on the blanket and laid back in accomplishment, but it was short lived when he realized that Lisa had knocked the wind out of him.

Lisa felt dizzy, breathing heavily, she cringed in pain from the fall. She looked down at him and their eyes met. She didn't realize, but she was straddled right on top of him. Her cheeks flushed when she realized her hands were placed on his firm chest. But strangely she could not bring herself move. Her eyes shifted away from his. But they were begging to look back, just one look, one more glance…

_Don't do it Lise! _She pleaded with herself but could not win. She had to look at him, she was drawn in like a magnet. Finally, her eyes met his, they were gazing up at her, once more penetrating into her soul.

Jackson peered at her. He wondered what she might do, what she might say. He noticed her hands were on his chest. His breath accelerated. He felt like his chest was burning, he was running out of air.

Lisa could feel his heart pounding heavily beneath her hands. Trying to be nonchalant, she softly lifted her them and looked away.

_That's enough! His eyes know me too well already._

"Well I hope you're happy." She spoke weakly, unable to muster any conviction. She quickly removed herself from the compromising position on top of him.

Jackson slowly sat up, panting for fresh air.

Lisa looked up at the bed, then over to Jackson.

"Oh look; You know my history and what's happened to me, but I do trust you and…"

"It's okay Lise, I'll sleep on the floor." He stopped her. He hated how she casually mentioned her rape. It made him cringe to think that someone had violated her, used her, hurt her. He smiled for a minute at the thought of finding the man that did that too her. Jackson reveled in how he would kill him, make him pay, make him wish he'd never laid a hand on Jackson's Lisa.

_Slowly but surely…_ He thought. _The bastard would pay._

"No!" Lisa shouted as she relaxed her face into her hands, snapping Jackson out of his thoughts.

"Sleep on the bed Jackson, with me." Lisa decided as she stood up and fixed the comforter back properly. When she did, she felt tears swell up in her eyes.

Jackson had begun to climb in the bed, but stopped when he noticed her tears.

He sighed. "Look, Lisa I'll sleep on the floor…it's not that big of.."

"No, it's not that, it's just…." She stopped for a moment. Wondering if she really wanted to divulge all this too him.

He was listening intently.

"I don't like letting the past upset me…and, I've told you before I made myself a promise."

Jackson could see the hurt in her eyes. But it wasn't pity, it was anger. She was so frustrated with herself for something that had happened years ago, and now she was worried it would happen again…suddenly, without warning to her or himself, he unknowingly placed a hand on her cheek. He gently nudged her to look up at him.

_I need to help her!_

"That won't happen ever again Lise. Not as long as I'm around. Someday, I'll find him. I'll kill him…Lisa, I'll…" he quickly stopped himself. Not really aware of what he'd just revealed to her. He looked into her eyes, studying her reaction.

Her eyes were hazy, and simply stared back at him. Too hard to read.

He fought the urge to say anything else. He released his grip on her face but continued to gaze at her glittery green eyes. She was so strong, yet so helpless. Jackson felt the urge to hold her, cradle her, and assure her that things would be fine. He tried to clear his head, he'd never felt these feelings before. These feelings like tenderness, kindness, care. He'd buried those things a long time ago, along with his past. Then, Suddenly it hit him; So had she.

Lisa sobbed as she laid down on the pillow. Jackson got into the bed and covered them up and naively stroked her tear-stained cheek.

Lisa's sobs were quickly subdued. Somehow, his words and soft gestures really helped!

_Sincere or not._

She smiled, by doing so she completely confused Jackson.

"Why are you being so nice?" She giggled slightly, tears finally subsiding.

Jackson withdrew his hand from her face.

_Please don't make me answer that Lise!_

Lisa sighed. She knew for Jackson, that question was somehow unfair.

…

Twenty minutes later, when the awkward question seemed to dissipate. Lisa released a tired yawn and stretched generously and turned towards Jackson.

"Still awake?"

"What do you think?" He shot back sarcastically. Trying to regain his hard exterior.

"Jackson?"

"What?"

"Thanks." She smiled as she scanned his reaction.

"For what?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You know what."

He sighed in defeat. "I guess so." he gave her a quick glance then promptly closed his eyes.

"Jackson?" Lisa whispered softly with her eyes closed.

"What?!" He growled.

"What's your sign?"

"My sign?"

"Yeah, your zodiac, horoscope thingy, what is it?"

"Uh…Gemini, I think."

Lisa rolled towards him and blissfully smiled.

"Mine too."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

Jackson closed his eyes. Hoping this would be the end of the conversation.

Lisa bit her lip as she stared over at him. _What's there to lose?_ She thought, she quickly slid right up next to him and placed her head into his chest.

Her touch was too much. His eyes shot open. He looked down as a chill ran up his spine, her soft hair brushed his bare chest. Before he could speak, she beat him to it.

"Jackson?"

Jackson's voice cracked, at a loss for words. "Uh huh…"

"We're friends right?" Lisa pressed her lips tightly together. _Stupid question._

Jackson sighed and put his arm around her shoulders and grinned.

"Sure Lise, sure we are."

…

"You…you don't mind do you?" She silently pleaded that he'd say no, the contact between them made her feel secure, it felt…right.

Silence.

"Jackson?" Lisa lifted up her head. His eyes were closed. She noticed his breaths were methodic and deep. He was asleep.

She laid her head back down on his chest.

"_I can tell that we are gonna be friends…" _She delicately sang under her breath. Eventually, the verses ran out, her voice slowly melted away to nothing but smooth deep breaths. Finally, she fell asleep.

Jackson smiled as he slowly, involuntarily ran his hand side to side across her back…humming the same tune.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye" …**

**Chapter 7- Dreams of Golden Skans **

**Well Gee…I'm back. Almost time to be free more! Summer! **

She heard it. She knew she did, but she didn't want to admit it.

_Not the door, not again! _

The sunshine touched Lisa's eyelids just enough for her to open them. She resented the light. It meant she had not slept that long. Lisa sighed and smoothed the hair out of her face.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, trying to wake up Jackson.

A creeping fear swept over her. Her eyes were fully opened now, to reveal an empty bed.

She quickly sat up and tore off the comforter.

_Where is he…? _ She searched the room as the knock on the door continued to persist.

Lisa walked out of the bedroom to the living area. No Jackson. Next, she searched the bathroom, no sign. That's when it hit her, the panic. She could feel her heart pounding insistently in her chest.

"Jackson?" She spoke shakily, trying as best as she could not to sound desperate.

She scanned her eyes across the suite once more, nothing.

Lisa wrapped her arms around herself, in an attempt to comfort herself. The talk about not trusting anyone had got to her. She didn't know who was on the other side of that door.

Tears of fear fell down silently from her face.

_No. _She scolded herself. _Maybe it's Jackson at the door._ She quickly wiped the tears from

Her face and tiptoed as quietly as she could to the door. She closed her left eye and pressed her right eye towards the hole. She jumped back and gasped, trying not to scream. The man on the other side of the door was certainly not Jackson. He was a short, bulky man in a dark blue suit, holding a particularly large handgun in his left hand as he used his right to knock.

The tears returned to Lisa's eyes. Once more wondering why Jackson wasn't there.

_Did they do something to him already? Where is he?_

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Lisa slowly backed away from the door, the knock continued.

Her eyes searched the room. For something; anything to help her out of this situation. Her eyes suddenly fixed on the door opposite the side of the room she was on.

_The balcony! _She nodded to herself as she walked backwards towards the sliding door, never taking her eyes off of the door that the man continued to knock on. Lisa fumbled with her hands to pull the slide door open. She placed one foot on the balcony. Still staring at the front door. Finally, she made it. She smiled in her small triumph and slowly slid back and tried to shut the door, only to bump into something at the process.

Lisa screamed. Someone had grabbed her and clamped their hand over her mouth. She swatted at her assailant's arms until she looked up into his eyes..

"Shh! Quiet Lise." Jackson whispered, also maintaining a stare on the front door.

"Jackson." Lisa peered up towards him. _Thank God! _Lisa instinctively wrapped her arms around him. He put an arm over her protectively.

"I thought you had left…" She whispered, now slightly smiling.

"What, and miss all this?" He smiled down at her. "I don't think so…. I was just trying to find a way to get us out of here."

"Did you?"

He grinned mischievously. "As a matter of fact…" his words were cut short by the sound of a gunshot. Lisa jumped and turned her attentions to the front door, which was being kicked opened by the very disgruntled man with the gun.

"Hate to cut our vacation short…" He winked at her as he her behind him.

"Alright Seals…lets talk this over shall we?" Jackson spoke smoothly, now directing his attention the other assassin.

"Too late Rippner…should've invited me in…" The man spoke with a coarse voice, no doubt built up throughout the years intimidate opponents. Lisa looked up at Jackson, who was the opposite of intimidated. She looked down to his hand, calmly holding the gun.

Lisa inched closer to the back of Jackson. In some attempt to draw some sort of support or comfort. She moved in until she was within inches of his body. Here, nothing could happen to her.

Jackson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the warmth of Lisa almost bouncing onto him. It exhilarated him in a way, to know she was there. And to know for the first time, he was not alone.

"Come one Rippner, you knew this was coming. And to think, they were even going to cut you some slack, that is…until you created this unholy mess…" The man paused. Obviously gifted in gab just as Jackson was. "But they're willing to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Jackson asked. Knowing it probably wouldn't be good.

"Get rid of the girl and you'll be relocated, you'll get a second chance. You're transgressions will be covered up and your resources will be turned back on."

Jackson leaned his face on the brick wall, the only thing separating them from the man with the gun. Whom Jackson knew by experience was a pretty accurate shot.

There was a short pause until the man spoke again.

"How bout it? Girl for your life back. Pretty fair trade considering…" He inched closer to the balcony.

Jackson sighed. Of course it was a great offer! After killing one of his own, screwing up a mission and lying to say that you would fix it which in reality you save the target; yes, it was generous.

There was just one problem.

Lisa closed her eyes. It seemed as if she wasn't leaning against the wall she'd collapse.

She opened her eyes to be greeted by his. Lisa jumped initially, his eyes were a lot to drink in. He seemed to be trying to tell her something but she couldn't quite figure out what it was but she couldn't tear herself away.

Jackson lowered his gun and without warning, pulled her body swiftly into his; forcing her to exhale abruptly. Her breathing escalated. All thoughts of the current situation ceased. The only danger she knew of was his close proximity, the lingering thoughts that clouded her mind. His dangerous gaze, his heavy breath, Jackson leaned his face closer where his forehead touched hers. His eyes swam across her own. Lisa could swear they were in motion; a galaxy of complexities and mystery, mysteries she was dying to discover. Then came the words, the words that she barely contemplated.

"Will you trust me?" he breathed huskily, inhaling every instant of the closeness between them.

_Lisa._

She looked up at him. She knew what his eyes were saying now, they were pleading, begging for her faith in them. She nodded.

"Yes."

Jackson exhaled as a wide grin spread like wildfire across his face. He looked at her with such delight and reverence, it caused her cheeks to flush.

Then his eyes left hers and slowly traced down to her lips.

Like a moth to a flame he pressed in closer to her, trying to get nearer, if such a closeness was achievable, Not really paying heed to the voice on the opposite side of the wall…drawing closer and closer.

She closed her eyes.

"Lisa…" Jackson moaned as he held her sternly, brushing his lips against her cheek; so close. Her skin reacted towards the touch, a chill raced up her spine.

That's when she felt it. A hard metal substance piercing into her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Time's up Jackson!" Seals declared joining the pair on the balcony.

"What'll it be Rippner?"

Jackson grabbed Lisa's wrist and whipped her around, now pressing the gun to her back.

"How am I sure you're not just feeding me all this? Where's the guarantee?" Jackson demanded with all the coldness in the world. Lisa shivered.

Seals smiled. "That's the spirit!" He padded on his pocket. "Three hundred thousand, up front. Right after the girl dies." he grinned, giving Lisa the once over.

Jackson scowled at the man.

"It's a shame, really. I can see why you've held on to her for so long, she's pretty." Seals winked towards Lisa as he attempted to touch her face.

Lisa turned her head in defiance. Seals hand snapped back.

"Oh, and feisty too!" He smiled. "But…all good things must come to the end." He shrugged. "Want me to do the honors?" he turned towards Jackson.

"No." Jackson quickly stated. "She's my project, let me finish it."

Seals held his hands up. "Alright alright, just hurry up, we haven't got all day." Seals lowered his gun and turned around.

"We're expected soon at…" before he could finish, Jackson fired his gun. Lisa jumped. But then took in a deep sigh, it wasn't her he had shot.

Seals fell flat on the cold concrete on the balcony as a pool of red began to accumulate around him.

Lisa stared at the morbid sight. She could not tear away from the gory sight. Her mouth hung open in shock. Without warning, her knees buckled and she almost fell to the ground. Jackson caught her before she made impact. This forced her to spring back to consciousness.

"Lisa…" He brushed strands of hair out of her face. "You okay? Lise, stay with me." he gently patted her cheek. Her eyes opened slightly wider. Jackson smiled.

"Do me a favor?" She stated shakily.

Jackson nodded. _Anything…_

"Find us a new vacation spot."


	8. Chapter 8

-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter Eight: Salt on the Wound**

**Long, long chapter…. I broke it into parts/sections if you will…hope you enjoy!**

**Part One: **

It didn't take but a few seconds until Lisa stopped shaking. Jackson looked down at her.

"You going to be alright?" He spoke softly, not really wanting to break the embrace, hoping she would need more consoling.

"I'm okay." Lisa insisted as she coolly slid out of his arms. Jackson sighed.

"I just….can't believe he's just…dead. I mean two people have already been killed." Lisa rubbed her temples.

Jackson gazed towards her sympathetically. "Sorry Lise, was either us or them."

"Me!" She insisted. "He was willing to make a bargain with you." A perplexed look fell across her face. "Why? Why didn't you take his offer?"

Jackson shook his head. It was true, if Lisa _was _out of the picture, he would probably be able to get his job back, and give or take a few years, a promotion. But there was just one problem…

"Lisa, the whole reason I came for you in the first place was to _prevent _your death."

"But Why?! What is it you want?"

"Lise, You know what I want.…" He paused.

There was no turning back now. A part of him wished she would just give in, stop fighting and just let him have her, in every aspect. But he knew that wasn't what he truly wanted, after all… what he really loved was the fight, the fiery spirit in her that could oppose his, that was Lisa.

There was just something that kept him from voicing it. Because after he said it, all would be divulged. Lisa would know. It was what he wanted, all he wanted, but there was still the fear that she didn't feel the same.

Lisa could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Deep down she knew. She knew all along. It was just different now. She knew there was a big part of her that desired it. But it was just too powerful a feeling, it scared her. On one hand, she wanted to fall into his arms and let him take her right then and there, then again; the other part of her felt anger, wrath, the overwhelming wish to hurt him, lash out at him with all her might. After all, he stole her away, convinced her to leave her family, job, and friends behind. Well, the few friends behind. And all because he had some addiction to her…

Jackson grinned as he watched her cheeks flush, he enjoyed her embarrassment. It elevated his confidence, not to mention his ego. Telling her would be worth it.

"No, I don't know what you want. I'm a hotel manager, not a shrink. I don't know what goes inside your head." She looked up at him.

"Oh I think you do." he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the hotel room.

"Come on, Lise, you're smarter than that. I think you figured it out long time ago, you're just to afraid to give in, to what _you _want." He moved in closer to her, placing his hands on her arms.

"What I want?" Lisa swallowed.

"That's right."

"Since you're such the expert, what do you think I want?"

Jackson smirked. "Me."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Yes, I am right." He flashed a sinister smile. "Just give in, Lisa." He knew that would get her going.

"Give in?! To what?"

"What you want Lisa…" This was it, his only chance.

"Jackson…" Lisa sighed.

"Yes.." He leaned his face into hers.

"Stop it. What are you doing?" She backed away nervously.

"You know. There's some unfinished business that we started on the roof." He ran his fingers through her hair and played with her short locks.

Lisa closed her eyes, trying, reaching for some strain of composure.

"Jackson…" She whispered longingly. Jackson melted and could steadily feel the increase in his heart rate. _Lisa_. She was here. So close…

"That's right. Say it again…" He demanded as he pulled up her chin and forced her to look at him.

Her eyes were on fire. They were angry and domineering. Both electrifying and treacherous.

"No." She stated. "Not until you tell me what it is you want."

Jackson smiled. She was fighting back. He looked at her, his beautiful Lisa, ready to strike back at any moment.

He decided. "Tell me you're mine Lise. Tell me you're mine and no one else's."

He glanced back at her with ardent fervor and tightening his grip, almost afraid he'd lose her if he let go.

_This is it Lisa, just say the word…._ Jackson swallowed nervously, precariously.

Lisa stared back at him warily. It was a dangerous game they played, but Jackson was dead serious. Sure they'd danced around it but this was the real thing. This was the point of no return, just like all the dreams she had. That kind of passion was hazardous and she knew it. The sensible side of her knew she should run, But that wasn't what she wanted. Jackson was right, she did want to be with him. Because with him, she was whole. With him Lisa was strong and alive. Jackson erased all traces of 'Victim Lisa' and offered her the power to live her life, and not hide behind things like her work. She looked into his eyes, they were pleading, begging her to comply. Lisa was amazed. He could be so strong yet so vulnerable, little did she know he thought the same about her…

Her mind said no but her heart said yes. Yes, this _was _what she wanted. The fight, the thrill, the passion, she wanted him, Jackson. Tears began to form in her eyes.

_Oh my God! Oh my God!_

"Okay." She whispered, closing her eyes.

That was all Jackson needed to hear. Without a moment of hesitation he grabbed her face and forcibly pull her into a kiss. Lisa quickly returned the favor. His lips sent shivers all over her body. She'd never felt so alive. Her lips softly parted to allow Jackson's eager tongue entry to her mouth. Jackson moaned in pleasure at the new treasure he had found. Lisa was his and no one could take that away. He grinned as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He looked into her wild eyes. All matter around her seemed to cease existence. Only one thing could elevate the moment to ecstasy.

"Say it Lisa." he spoke in a deep, husky tone. "Tell me you're mine, mine and no one else's." He demanded while kissing her neck.

Lisa smiled sinisterly. "No."

Jackson removed his face from her neck.

_What did she say ?_

"What?" he glared up at her, breathing heavily.

"I said no." She stared back opposing his glare.

His eyes gazed at her warningly.

"It's your turn." She decided. "You say it."

"Lise, you already know…"

"No I don't, tell me." Her voice was solid. She stared back at him, demanding an answer. She was toying with him, just like he'd toyed with her. No one had been able to get this close, this intimate.

"Alright." he grinned. "You're mine, and no one else's." He grinned , tightening his arms around her lower back and leg.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "No, I mean you. What are you to me?"

"What do you think?"

Jackson knew it was fair, but it was not something he wanted to verbalize.

Lisa sighed. "Okay then." Lisa concluded as she released her arms and slid her legs off of him.

Jackson moaned in annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

Lisa smiled as she walked away from him. _Score for me! _She smiled

"I'm going to take a shower." She walked off, not bothering to glance back at him.

Jackson moaned.

"Lisa…" He pleaded, grabbing her arm.

Lisa smiled. But remained firm. "Oh and Jackson, it would be really great if you could get rid of the dead body on the balcony." She smiled as she wriggled free from his grasp and shut the door.

Jackson grinned. He had forgotten all about Seals. And since Lisa was in the shower, they would be there for a little while longer. And a dead body would definitely cause some unwanted attention. Though a shower was tempting. Jackson glanced towards the bathroom.

_Tough choice. _But his decision was quickly made when he glanced out towards the balcony. _What the hell?! _He squinted, just to make sure he'd seen right. The balcony itself remained intact, with the blood spilled and all. There was just something missing; the body.

…

Lisa sighed as the warm water from the shower massaged her tense shoulders. It had been forever since she'd taken a shower. And for that matter, it had been forever since she'd actually had time alone. Lisa shook her head. There was one thing for certain, being with Jackson would never be boring. These past few days had been nothing to the brawl he'd just put her through. What surprised her the most was how much she enjoyed it. Though he played games, he was the only person who truly understood what she wanted, what she needed.

She smiled as she turned off the water, grabbed a towel and slowly stepped out.

Lisa used her palm to clean a spot on the foggy mirror and tussled with her hair. For a split second, she thought about walking out in her towel, just to tease him a little. Lisa softly laughed and looked up into the mirror. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this; so flirtatious, high spirited, and sexy.

She also didn't remember the last time she spent so long in front of the mirror. Though all she had was that same outfit of the blue shirt and jeans. Finally after some minor adjustments, she was finally satisfied. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her eyes widened in bewilderment.

**Part Two:**

"Hello Miss Reisert." A tall, sharply dressed man stated.

Lisa stared back at him. Quickly taking notice of the other two men to the right of her. She quickly searched the room, begging pleading…then she saw him.

"Jackson…" She muttered. Jackson was in the back of the room, being held up by two men with his hands behind his back and duct tape over his mouth. Lisa was petrified. She didn't know what was going to happen.

"Don't worry, Miss Reisert, he's been detained. He won't be bothering you anymore." The man flashed a grand smile. It sent an uneasy feeling through Lisa's body.

_Jackson…_ Lisa tried to suppress her tears. But the instinct in Lisa won over her emotion. If _she _wanted to live, she would have to play the victim. She could tell by their attire and weapons that they were certainly not law enforcement. No they were definitely not the good guys. These were the men that Jackson had spoke of, these were the men that wanted to kill Charles Keefe and his family.

"Thank you." Lisa managed to mutter. Staring back at Jackson, who's eyes seemed to be pleading with her. _Please Lisa, run! Get out! I'm so sorry. _Jackson hated himself. He had screwed up royally. Now Lisa would pay the price, his beautiful strong Lisa.

"Are you, the FBI?" She asked sheepishly, trying not to stammer.

Jackson almost died of relief. _She's playing the victim, she's good at that. Come on Lise, you can do this._

The men exchanged amusing looks at each other. "No, Miss Reisert…we're with the…" The man who seemed to be in charge glanced over at the two other men and smiled.

"The NSA. We'd like you to come with us and answer a few questions."

Lisa could feel her stomach churning. Her instinct told her to run away, head for the balcony, she'd be better off anywhere but where she was. But she did have one advantage; they thought she was a victim. That was a mistake that people had made about Lisa numerous times. Only this time, she could perhaps use it to her advantage.

"Okay." Lisa nodded. "Anything to get out of here." She declared as the men escorted her out of the room. It didn't take long for the group to swiftly exit the hotel. Outside was an unmarked black Mercedes. Lisa shuttered at the sight. Now there was no doubt of who they were. She'd seen that kind of car before.

One of the men held the back passenger's seat door open for her to get in next to Jackson.

Lisa turned her head back towards the man.

"Please, don't make me sit with him." Lisa falsely pleaded.

"Sorry Miss, there's really not a choice. Don't worry, we won't let him hurt you."

Lisa acknowledged him but quickly felt a cold hand 'help' her legs slide in. Lisa closed her eyes and bit her lip. _Better not upset them, just let it go. _

The man smiled and looked towards Jackson. Jackson scowled at the man.He knew that had been on his account.

_Lisa…_

With that, the man quickly shut the door. Lisa quickly ripped part of the tape off Jackson's mouth.

"Are these your associates?" Lisa asked.

Jackson nodded. "Just keep playing the victim Lise." He stared at her with adoration.

"It's brilliant, and most of them are all idiots." He slightly smiled.

Lisa looked at the outside of the car nervously.

"Just so our stories fit Lise, I'll tell them I stole you, simple as that…you don't know anything else." He glanced towards her to make sure she understood.

Lisa nodded and weakly smiled.

Jackson looked outside towards the men who seemed to be arguing about something.

"Lisa?"

She looked towards him.

Jackson stared her square in the eye. A serious look fell across his face.

"Lise, keep a mental picture, and if anyone hurts or touches you I'll…" he paused.

"I'll take care of it…Oh and Lise?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get weak on me, don't you dare."

Lisa nodded. "I won't. I promise."

"I know." Jackson smiled as he leaned into kiss her.

Lisa smiled as she quickly put the tape back on his mouth.

"A kiss is for when you get us out of this." She decided. Jackson's eyes glinted and Lisa could tell he was grinning. He quickly relaxed back into his seat.

With that, two of the men got in the front seat of the car and started the engine.

Lisa took one final glance at the beautiful resort. Her childhood, her happiness, and sweet memories were there. And before she knew it, they quickly faded away as the car carried sped down the road. Lisa sighed.

The car was silent for what seemed an eternity. Lisa didn't have much desire for chit-chat, but she knew that she couldn't take the suspense much longer.

"So, where are you taking me?" Lisa asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

No answer. She glanced towards Jackson whom tried to nonchalantly shake his head.

_Don't ask questions Lise!_

"Does the NSA have a station in Florida?" She asked, praying they would answer.

Silence.

Lisa noticed the man driving mumble something, she couldn't quite make out. Then the man in the passenger seat and the one beside her quickly exchanged glances.

Lisa's body began to shake with fear, something was happening.

"Miss Reisert, could you count to ten for me?"

"What?" Lisa looked towards the man with confusion. Before she could say another word, he jabbed her in the arm with a needle.

Lisa winced. She looked around her. Everything seemed to be fading out. Her eyelids felt heavy, she looked towards the needle protruding from her arm. A single tear fell down her cheek. She looked over towards Jackson, who was watching her, trying to come free from his restraints.

"Lisa…" He muttered. But under the tape he couldn't be heard.

_Jackson…_She thought, if only she could call out his name. After that, everything went black.

The man in the passenger seat reached back and ripped the tape off of Jackson's mouth. The man smiled.

"Well well, Jackson Rippner, I never thought I'd see the day you'd screw up _anything!_ The agencies fucking golden boy! Dad thought you could do no wrong."

The man laughed. "Then that whole Red Eye incident… I mean…look at her, how in the hell do you screw that up? And what the hell are you doing with her now?"

The man looked towards Lisa and moved the hair out of face.

"Must say, she's pretty though…mind if I…'borrow' her for awhile."

"Don't, touch her." Jackson demanded shooting daggers at the man with his eyes.

"Why? What's it to you?" The man stared back defiantly.

Jackson clenched his jaw. He'd always hated Jiles Marko and the feeling was mutual. Jiles was the son of the leader of the organization. Jiles liked to play boss on weeks when his dad was out of town. This must have been one of those weeks. Jackson sighed.

"She's mine. You, don't touch her. Simple as that."

Jiles laughed. "What, so you kidnapped her?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "No, _kidnapping _implies that there's a child involved Jiles…the proper term is 'abducted'. And yes, I 'abducted' her." Jackson smiled smugly.

Jiles scowled at his patronizing tone.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Rippner." Jiles warned.

Jackson grinned, ignoring his warning. "Does daddy know you're here?"

"Watch it Rippner! We wouldn't want anything to happen to your little play-toy." He gestured towards Lisa and waved his gun towards her.

"Or worse…we might just let her go. Let her run to the police and cry about the big bad man that took her hostage…"

_Actually, that wouldn't be too bad… _Jackson thought, trying not to reveal his emotion.

"Oh, and my father…he was the one who told me to come get you."

Jackson looked up at him.

"That's right. Looks like he finally realized what an incompetent his surrogate son really is." Jiles remarked, soaking his words with hatred. He turned around and faced the road.

"Yep, it's over Rippner." Jiles decided as he smiled to himself.

But none of that mattered anymore. The next step was trying to find a way to get Lisa and him both out of this safely. But first, they would both have to go through the long, grueling and terrible process that Jackson knew was coming. He just prayed that Lisa would be able to trust him. He looked over at her. Surprisingly, she looked very peaceful as she slept, as if she had no care in the world.

_Still under sedation she's beautiful. _Jackson thought. He quickly turned his attention to Jiles. He'd always been a pain in Jackson's side, but the second Jiles threatened or even showed an interest in Lisa, it set Jackson over the edge. He'd figure out a way to get them out, no matter what.

_Come on Lisa…just hold on…I promise I'll figure this out._

**Part Three:**

….

_The sky was a pale yellow and orange. Lisa laughed as the waves came up to the shore and splashed her legs. The sunset was beautiful as it spread across the sky. Lisa laid her body down on cool sand. She smiled blissfully as she stared up to the heavens._

_A man walked up and propped down and laid on his side beside her. He traced his fingers on the form of her face and softly kissed her cheek._

_Lisa smiled and looked up into the man's eyes. _

"_I adore it when you smile Lise." The man declared as he laid his head on her stomach. Lisa sighed and stroked his soft hair. This was the perfect day. She closed her eyes._

"_No no no…" The man insisted as he sprung to his feet, pulling her up with him._

"_Come on!" He took her hand in his and pulled her down the shoreline._

_Lisa laughed. "Where are we going?" She giggled._

"_Come on Lise…let's go." the man spoke, more urgently now._

"_What's going on?" She asked. Alert raising in her voice. _

"_Come on we have to go. You have to get there."_

"_Get where?! Where are we going?" _

"_You have to do it Lise." The man halted his motion and turned back towards her, shaking her by the shoulders._

"_Come on Lisa. Be strong, remember who you are."_

_Lisa looked back at him confusingly. "What? Who I am? What are you talking about?"  
_

"_You're so much more than they think Lise. You have to go through with it." he spoke urgently as he slowly let go of her and backed away._

"_Wait!" Lisa pleaded. "Don't go. Where are you going? What am I supposed to do?" Lisa fell to her knees. "I don't understand Jackson, don't leave me." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she sobbed there for a second, then slowly stood up._

"_You're pathetic." A voice echoed. Lisa looked up, but saw no one._

"_Wake up."_

"_What?" _

"_Wake up."_

……

Lisa's eyes shot open. Her eyes immediately searched for Jackson, no sign. For that matter, she could hardly see anything at all. Only darkness and a small crack that revealed a hint of light. She was about to call out his name, but she quickly remembered what happened. Lisa immediately grabbed her arm, only to feel a small sore where the needle had been stuck in. Lisa smoothed her hair out of her face and tried to stand up, but something weighed her down. Lisa tumbled to the floor. Her hands reached down on her ankles to reveal metal chains clasped separately to both her feet. Lisa could feel tears swell up in her eyes. They had her locked up in some kind of cell, she didn't know where she was, and Jackson wasn't there. In fact, she was all alone. Lisa pulled in her legs to her chest and felt her pants to her shirt.

_At least they kept my clothes on and they didn't cuff my hands…_She thought as she rested her head. As far as she could tell, she was in a very small room which appeared to be square. It was just so dark there was no way of surely telling. Lisa took a deep breath and sighed. Wherever she was, she prayed to God that Jackson was close, and would be there soon. In the mean time…she would have to rest.

Lisa closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. Just then, she felt a large drop of liquid fall from whatever ceiling there was and on to her head. Lisa looked up. And without warning, more and more drops of liquid began to fall from above. Eventually it became a downpour, almost like hail as scalding hot drops of liquid fell upon her.

Lisa winced in pain, each drop that fell felt as if it left bruises on her skin. Lisa put her hands on her head and tucked her face onto her knees.

"This can't be happening." She spoke shakily trying to suppress her tears.

"Oh it's happening alright." A man's voice declared.

Lisa's head shot up as she searched for the voice.

"Who's there? Is there somebody in here?" Lisa asked, the voice didn't sound familiar

but she prayed it was Jackson.

"Over here." The man continued as a small flicker of a light appeared. Lisa squinted,

trying to see in between the harsh raining liquid. Lisa moaned, trying to prevent it from

getting on her.

"Relax Miss, it's only salt water. Now, switch me places, it's not near as bad over here."

Lisa could slightly see the face of the man now. His eyes were brown and he had brown hair to go along with it. He was pretty attractive and had a very kind face. But Lisa wasn't fooled, just because someone has a pretty face…

"Why would you want to inflict more pain upon yourself? Plus I'm chained to the floor."

"The chains are fairly long, you can scoot over here. And I have a jacket on, it's a lot less painful for me."

"Okay." Lisa decided. She didn't care what his motives were, it really did hurt. When they were situated, Lisa glanced towards the man, who was now unsuccessfully trying to light a cigarette.

"So…how do you know it's only salt water?" Lisa stammered.

The man's lighter finally failed which prompted the return of total darkness.

The man sighed in annoyance of his failing lighter. "Well, believe it or not, I helped design this baby."

"Designed? This…room this cell?"

"Yep. Pretty ironic when you think about it. Being that now I'm locked up in here." The man paused. "Well…at least I have company Miss…"

"Lisa…Lisa Reisert." She declared. Not really giving it a second thought.

The man coughed. "The Lisa Reisert?! Lux Atlantic? Charles Keefe?"

"Yeah that's me." Lisa muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wow, you're quite well known throughout our whole little organization because of you and Jacks. I didn't know I'd be cellmates with a celebrity!"

Lisa sat in silence. She had so many questions but didn't know where to start.

"The name's Ian Speers. Pleasure to meet you Lisa, just wish it was on different circumstances."

"Where are we?" Lisa asked, trying to suppress her fight.

"Well this is called the dark room. There are six of them in this whole facility. In the darkroom, you can only hear what happens on the inside and nothing outside. Usually we only put one person in here but giving the crowded circumstances, we're sharing."

"So…what's with the…"

"Salt water? Prolonged exposure to us and this salt water both exhausts and dehydrates us. Thus we quickly become fatigued and fragile. And that's exactly the kind of captives they need to suck information out of."

"And you created this? How could you deal with doing such a thing… Creating this…torture device?"

"My, we are feisty. No wonder you've caused all this trouble. We've all done things we aren't proud of." The man was silent for a moment. Lisa once more pulled her knees into her chest.

"Where are we exactly?"

"And so full of questions too." Ian laughed. Lisa said nothing. She wasn't interested in playing games.

"Well Lisa, we are either somewhere near Vancouver or we are right off the Nassau port. Being that you're from Miami, I'm going to guess Nassau."

Lisa's mouth hung open. "The Bahamas? How many days have we, have I been gone?" Lisa asked warily, trying her best not to associate herself with Jackson.

"I don't know Miss Reisert. I came in here a few hours ago and you were already here. How are you feeling?"

"What?"

"I can probably tell how long you've been here by how you're feeling."

"I don't know, a little tired, but other than that fine."

"Are you thirsty?"

" A little, but my water-drinking regimen hasn't been exactly normal lately…Mr. Speers?"

"Ian."

"Ian…why are you answering all my questions? There's really no reason you need to."

"What are you saying?"

Lisa swallowed. "I'm saying, why are you being so helpful to answering my questions?"

"Man you're sharp. Always quick with your wit. I bet you gave Jacks a hell of a time on that flight." Ian laughed.

"Well Lisa, I figured if I answered some of your questions you'd answer some of mine."

"Like what?"

"Like, how you got here. Did they abduct you?"

"No and yes."

"Huh?"

Lisa sighed. There was no way she was going to tell him the truth, but since he'd been so open with her, she felt she owed him something.

"Jackson…stole me first."

"He _stole _you?"

"Yeah…" She swallowed. "He uh, he told me on the red eye that he might have to steal me, guess he just lived up to his promise." Lisa looked down, even though the man couldn't see her; for some reason she felt bad for lying.

"And then…"

"Jackson took me to a hotel and they, whoever they are found the two of us at the hotel. The last thing I can remember, I was in the car and some guy stuck a needle in my arm."

"So…Jackson "stole" you….then he took you to a hotel, for…what?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I guess hide from the police, I don't know." Lisa was getting annoyed. And it seemed that this Ian character knew more about her situation than he let on.

"Hmm…interesting." Ian stated. "Now Lisa, we need to switch back places now, the guards should be doing their rounds and if you're not in your place, they'll know I told you something."

Lisa agreed. "Okay." She concluded as they quickly switched places.

"Now Lisa, you seem like a nice girl, and since I've really got nothing left to lose, I think I'll help you out of this."

"Help me ?! Why?" Lisa asked suspiciously.

"I told you my reasons. Now, just keep your head down and don't give eye contact to the guard, the more they think you're in fear, the better."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

Ian chuckled. "Comments like that. Just by a few words I can already tell you're not the damsel in distress but you're lucky, they don't know that yet. And if you keep your head down and comply to their commands, they'll probably let you leave in a few days."

Lisa tried to look over at him.

"And for what reason should I trust you?"

"There is no reason. But sometimes life doesn't always have the luxury of certainties. It's your choice really…You can chose to trust me or you can chose not to. But if you do, I'd like to ask you a few more questions in exchange for my help."

Ian smiled. "Just keep playing the victim. Most of them are idiots, they won't be able to tell."

Lisa shivered. She remembered Jackson telling her the same thing.

"I am the victim!" She insisted. "My whole life has been taken from me in a short week."

Ian shook his head in the darkness. "You may be able to fool them Reisert, but I'm not buying it. No way in hell your some sob-story victim. I'll bet Jacks doesn't buy it either. Especially after you kicked his ass. So maybe after they make their rounds, you can tell me the _real _story?"

Lisa hugged her legs and closed her eyes. She felt like she was going to burst into tears. She couldn't believe what a predicament she was in. But she had to stay strong, she remembered what she's last said to Jackson….

"_Don't get weak on me, don't you dare."_

"_I won't. I promise."_

…

**I know this may be an abrupt place to end a chapter but I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed before the sun rises…lol I hope you enjoyed it though and I'll be sure to update soon! Maybe in the next couple of days even! Heck yes! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Eva**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter Nine: Exit Music**

**Sorry It's taken so long…but I'm back. And I'm already working on Chapter Ten!**

"Where's Lisa?" Jackson demanded to know as he scanned the small metallic room.

"In due time Jacks…don't you worry, she's in good company."

Jackson scowled. "I'm going to ask you one more time Jiles, where is she?"

Jiles smirked. "You know Jacks, you aren't calling the shots anymore. You may get to see your pet, you may not. That's up to me now. And I think some time in the dark room should do her some good."

"The dark room?" Jackson smirked, trying to hide his concern. "You really think that's necessary? She doesn't have any information."

Jiles scoffed. "I'll be the judge of that Rippner. In the mean time, why don't you explain to me why two of your associates are dead by your hand?"

"Which associates?"

Jiles frowned. "Don't get smart with me, Seals and Carver."

"Oh, is this an interrogation now? Sorry to spoil the party, but uh…I do believe we had the same teacher. And I'm pretty sure _I _was the favorite student." Jackson smiled.

Jiles lowered his eyebrows and delivered a rather swift blow to Jackson's jaw.

"Careful Jackie boy, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this. I'm just getting warmed up." His eyes locked with Jackson's who now seemed to be aflame.

Jackson flashed a sinister smile. "Honestly Jiles, I don't give a fuck. All I know is that if you keep treating me this way, we're going to have a problem. And if you don't start being nice, there's no chance in hell I'm telling you anything."

Jackson grinned. He knew he could always get to Jiles.

Jiles stared towards Jackson warily. Then he quickly looked away. Something about Jackson's eyes had always made him feel uneasy. Maybe that's what he hated about him. That and the fact that his dad liked Jackson better than him and always gave him the better marks. But there was just one thing different this time around. Jiles smiled.

"Alright then. If you won't talk, I'll just get Ian to ask the girl."

Jackson looked up towards Jiles with disgust.

"So dad really is out of town. He'd never allow Ian back into the organization."

Jiles laughed. "Oh Jacks, sorry I forgot to tell you because we were in the midst of all of this, daddy's dead."

"What?" Jackson almost stammered, not believing what he'd heard.

"Yep, I'm in charge now Rippner, and I can employ anyone I see fit."

Jackson could feel the pressure rising in his chest. Jim Marko was like a father to him. He taught him everything about the business. He knew that if he'd just get to talk to Jim, everything would be alright…but now…

"You know, I never understood you and dad's philosophy. The whole 'Trying to maintain professionalism' … all that shit. Those days are over. Now I call the shots, things are going to be different now."

"You're lying. Not even the likes of you could kill your own father."

"You know me too well Jacks, I didn't have it in me. That's why I had Carver do it for me." Jiles smiled.

Jackson glared at him.

"Then why didn't you just have Carver kill me that day he went to the hospital? Would've been a hell of a lot easier than now."

"On the contrary, killing you then would've satisfied nothing."

Jackson stared towards him for an explanation. "Satisfied?"

"I'm not stupid Jacks, guys like you, aren't afraid of death, you had nothing to lose."

"And it's the same now, and to be honest, I'm getting a little impatient." Jackson spat sarcastically.

"Are you sure? Isn't there anything worth living for now that there wasn't a few months ago?" Jiles remarked slyly.

"What do you mean?" Jackson stated, trying not to stammer.

"I don't know, it's just a hunch, but I think soon enough I'll find out."

"I already told you, be nice or I'm not telling you anything."

"Well that's the beauty of it, you don't have to. I'll find out soon enough from our mutual acquaintance Speers. I'm sure Lisa will tell him what we all want to know."

…

Jackson lowered his eyes to the ground. Lisa was strong but Ian was dangerous and driven by vengeance.

Ian and Jackson used to work together on several cases. And on top of that, they were friends. Until one day, a mission went terribly wrong and the rival company took hold and killed Ian's wife, Sienna. Jackson was supposed to keep watch but had been set on assignment under Marko's orders. Ian blamed Jackson for her death. About a week after it had happened Ian stormed into headquarters and attempted to attack Jackson. Jim tried to settle him down but Ian was stricken with grief and rage. Finally some of the men subdued Ian and escorted him out of the building and told him to never come back again. Jackson had not seen nor heard from him since.

…

Jackson quickly shut his eyes. If Lisa revealed anything to him, they'd both be dead for sure.

…

Sure enough…just as Ian said, a guard opened the door and threw two water bottles in the cell.

Ian quickly grabbed the two bottles and handed one to Lisa. He immediately opened his and took a small sip.

"Drink some now, but save most of it for later. You'll need it."

As afraid as she was, her thirst overpowered her fear. Lisa quickly opened the bottle and took a quick sip.

Ian took one more sip of his water then sat back and leaned on the cold, hard wall.

"So, how bout it?"

"What?" Lisa responded dryly.

"Lets hear the story now. What really happened on that flight? And don't give me a bunch of your victim bullocks…I want the truth."

"I'm sure your friend Jackson told you."

Ian laughed. "Jackson likes to keep his affairs private, but I'm dieing to know."

"With all due respect Ian, I really don't see the benefit in it for me to tell you."

"There you go again, proving my theory right. Don't you remember what I told you? I'll answer any of your questions as long as you answer mine."

Lisa put the lid back on her water bottle and sighed. "You're accent, it's English right?"

"Nothing gets past you." Ian grinned. " But you still haven't answered my question."

Lisa sighed. "If I tell you, you're saying if I tell you the story then you'll help me get out of here alive?"

"Right you are Lisa. Now, if you would be so kind." He hinted for her to begin.

She told him all about the horrific event. The way Jackson used her father as a pawn to get her to cooperate. The way he head butted her which knocked her unconscious. Though she did decide to leave the whole lavatory incident out. She skipped ahead to when she attacked him and succeeded in saving her father's life as well as the Keefes'.

"Wow." Ian concluded. "You stabbed him in the throat with a fucking pen?" Ian laughed, almost as if he was pleased.

Lisa judged his words warily. "You don't like Jackson, do you?"

There was a short pause on Ian's side. Followed by a long sigh. "Jackson Rippner and myself don't exactly see eye to eye."

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

Ian was silent.

"Look, it's just like you said Ian, you don't have anything to lose. You might as well tell me." Lisa suggested.

"You know, for a …hotel manager was it? You'd sure could do well in this line of work."

Lisa didn't know whether to take his statement as a compliment.

"I suppose you're right Lisa. Might as well. I don't know the extent of Jackson and your relationship or if he's ever mentioned he used to have a partner."

She shook her head. " I have no idea what company, organization is doing all this. All I know is I'm somehow mixed up in it." She lied.

"Well, I used to be Jackson's partner."

"Really?"

"That's right …and long story short, the bastard let me down."

"How?"

Ian sighed. "He let an innocent person die."

"And that surprised you? He was going to let Keefe and his family die."

"This person wasn't even involved."

Lisa couldn't believe it. She knew Jackson was no saint, but she knew better.

"Surely he didn't do it on…" her speech was halted by the water turning back on.

The hot drops felt like they were melting her skin.

"Damn it!" Lisa lowered her head.

"Here…" Ian sighed as he handed Lisa his jacket.

"Thanks." Lisa grabbed the jacket and slipped it on.

There was silence for a few minutes as both tried to bear the hard, salty water.

"What was her name?" Lisa asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your girlfriend."

He knew she was smart, but he wasn't expecting this.

"Her name, was Sienna. She was my wife."

"I'm sorry."

"You know Lisa, I've been hearing "I'm sorry" for two past two years." Not until now have I ever thought someone meant it."

"I do mean it. It's hard losing someone you love."

"You recently lost a grandmother. I'm sorry."

Lisa smiled. "Always look forward."

Ian nodded. "Those are wise words Lisa. No sense in dwelling in the past. It'll kill ya."

"Sounds like you've had experience."

"Too much of it. I'm done with the poison."

"Which one?"

"Revenge, hatred, the whole lot of it! Bunch of rubbish. Does nothing but pour salt on the wound….Sorry, bad analogy!"

Lisa contemplated the words as she shifted her position. She felt something hard hit her side.

Lisa jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides the obvious? Nothing…" She tried not to act nervous as she reached her hand in the pocket.

_A gun!_ Lisa shivered as she felt the cold metal between her fingers.

"Ian?"

"Enough of this talk, lets get you out of here."

"But…"

"Lisa, you know I was sent in here to get info about what Jacks has been up to…All it took was one sound of that pronounced, but soft voice and I knew…."

"You knew what?"

"That you're in love."

"In love!?"

"Yes, you don't have to act defensive either. I won't be telling a soul. That's why my plan will work out fantastically."

"What plan?"

"I pretend to hold you hostage as we exit the room and on the way out we'll take Jacks…Jiles will think I'm simply acting out my revenge… All we've got to do is muster up our strength…which is the biggest obstacle. So how bout it Lisa, think you're up for the challenge?"

Lisa sighed as she closed her eyes. The salt water was starting to wear her down. The images of her life started to pass her by. She remembered her field hockey games, her college years, her graduations. She remembered starting her position at the Lux Atlantic; All those times she was fearless. Then she remembered that day in the parking lot. Her life had never been the same. Her spirit had been broken, the worse scar was intangible. It was unseen by everyone around her. But then she remembered the promise she had made to herself.

_I will never be the victim again._

She remembered Jackson's advice. "_ Just keep playing the victim Lise…" _ Lisa shook her head. Jackson should've known better…he did. And so did Ian for some reason. Neither of them believed that she was by any means a victim. So why was she acting like one? She knew that Ian was a fake… all his self righteous talk about how revenge is poison and such.

_Why else would he be here? Of course he's out for revenge!_

"Never again."

Ian's head lifted up. "Come again."

Tears were falling from Lisa's face, though they were not tears of sadness.

"I said never again." She stated strongly as she pulled out the gun.

"I'm sorry Ian, but that plan's not going to work."

" And Why not?"

"Because you we're right…I'm not the victim."

Ian sighed as a flash of light revealed Lisa pointing the gun towards him.

"How did you get that?"

"It was in your jacket. You should really be more careful."

"I should. Lisa, there's only one bullet so use it wisely."

A single tear fell down Lisa's face.

"Ian?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry about Sienna."

There was a pause as Ian took a deep breath.

"I believe you." And with that. Lisa pulled the trigger.

…

Lisa held her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She said a quick prayer and then quickly got back to thinking.

The water was still going so hopefully no one would've heard the noise. Lisa frantically searched through Ian's jacket and his other clothes as well. As she reached down by his ankle, she felt a small pistol in a holster along with a small throwing knife.

Lisa pocketed the knife and the small gun as she looked at the gun she was holding. She opened the barrel and noticed there was one shot left.

"Liar!" She muttered as she felt down at the chains by her feet.

"I hope this works!" Lisa closed her eyes as she fired another shot, this time towards the chains.

Miraculously, one of the shackles fell free.

Lisa smiled in her triumph.

Then, she pulled out the pistol and fired. This time she nicked her foot as well.

"Ow! She muttered as she pulled the remaining shackle off.

Lisa slowly stood up and stepped over Ian towards the door. She slowly pressed down on the lever and to her surprise, the door was unlocked.

_Should have known…it's all an act. _

Lisa slowly peeked out and looked both ways. It seemed clear so she slowly emerged.

The hallway was completely metal, just like the 'dark room'. She slowly tiptoed down the hall. Holding the unloaded guns in each of her hands and the knife in her pocket.

_If only there were some sort of map to this building…_

She couldn't help to admit there was a sort of high she was getting. Being free from the confines of that room almost gave her a second wind. Still she was completely soaked from head to toe and probably leaving a trail of water. But she couldn't worry about that now.

Lisa came upon the corner and slightly stuck her head out. Another empty hallway, but this one had a security station.

Lisa took a double glance both ways and crept slowly towards it.

_Jackson! _She gasped as she saw him on the third floor camera. There he was sitting alone in a room tied to a chair…with his head hung low. She looked at the labels on the camera…She was on the third floor as well! She slowly turned around noticed a door that looked as if it could be his room. But she noticed there were two men in the room next to his.

Lisa sighed. _Here I go…_She sighed as she walked towards the first door. She looked at the two unloaded weapons in her hands. This was it, no turning back now….She took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted the handle. She slowly opened the door as she held both her guns with her eyes closed.

"Lise?"

Lisa's eyes opened as she dropped the guns.

"Jackson." She cried as she quickly ran to him.

"Lisa…how…wha…?" Before he could finish Lisa planted her lips upon his and kissed him passionately.

But the moment was over too quick. Lisa quickly pulled away and pulled out the knife.

"Look, we can talk later, right now we should concentrate on getting out of here…Do you know your way out of her Jackson?"

"Yeah but… they told me you were in the dark…you're all wet!"

"I was in the dark room. Long story short, I got out." Lisa spoke quickly as she cut the ropes.

"As I said, let's talk later alright?"

Jackson was in disbelief.

"Jackson, I'm not exactly myself right now…but this eccentric adrenaline right now is working in my favor. Get me out of here before it's gone." She requested as she picked up the two guns and handed one to Jackson.

"They're both unloaded, but I'm sure they'd be good intimidation."

"Who are you?" Jackson grinned as he grabbed her hand and slowly walked out of the room.

"We probably can get out the fire escape." Jackson decided.

"But it's on the forth floor, we're on the third."

"You know, if you weren't a hotel manager, you'd make a great agent."

"That's actually not the first time I've heard that today." She looked towards him and smiled.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here!"


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter 10- Heaven sends, Heaven takes**

"Is this where they put you?"

She nodded staring at the door of the square cell.

Jackson stared at the closed door for what seemed an eternity. He could feel the contempt for himself rising. How could he have been so naive? Stopping at a hotel, acting like he was on some sort of vacation…He had broke procedure, broke protocol. All because he let desires get the best of him. That wasn't who he was, nor how he operated.

"You okay?"

"Forget it." She quickly stopped his words. "I'm fine."

"They told me that they'd put someone in there with you."

"You mean Ian?"

"What did you tell him Lisa?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing he didn't already know." She snapped back.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He's dead."

"What?!"

" I shot him."

" I told you to play the victim…" He scolded her.

"You don't understand."

"Look, we got to get out of here," Jackson demanded as he dragged her down the hall.

"Would you stop? You're hurting my wrist…"

"I can't believe you just shot him."

"If I didn't, he was going to kill me _and _you!"

"What?"

"For revenge! Because he thinks you let Sienna die."

Jackson halted for a brief moment and turned back towards her.

"How do you know about that?"

"He told me."

"He told you? The only reason he would tell you something like that was if…"

"Was if he was going to kill me. And then come after you."

Jackson glared into Lisa's eyes. He didn't say it, but she knew.

_I'm sorry Lise…_

"Here." Jackson opened a window that came out to a balcony.

"We've got to get out of here and fast."

Lisa was about to slip out when she suddenly paused.

"Wait!" Lisa stammered as she quickly ran back down the hall. " I just have to check. What if he's not dead?"

"Not our problem…let's go."

Lisa shook her head. "I have to know." She spoke quickly as she ran down the hall.

Jackson looked out the window. All he had to do was slip out then he'd be one step closer to safety. He then glanced at Lisa running down the hall. He took a deep breath and ran after her.

Lisa followed her own water trail back to the dark room. She tried to muster her strength to push open the door.

"Lisa…" Jackson finally caught up to her.

Both pairs of eyes grew intensely as they peered into the empty room.

Jackson quickly grabbed her hand. "We have to go, now."

"But, I killed him." She muttered under her breath running along behind Jackson.

"Apparently not. Now let's go before..."

"Before what?" Ian appeared from behind them.

Lisa's gasped as she clasped her hand over her mouth. Jackson instinctively pushed her behind him.

Ian smiled as he walked closer.

"Jackson Rippner. It's been awhile. When was it I saw you last? One and a half, two years?"

"Run Lisa." Jackson commanded.

"What?" She muttered.

"I said…"

"No! Lisa stays here. I insist." He declared as he pulled out a gun.

"You see Jacks, Lisa and I, we've become friends…well except for the whole shooting part. I think she'd be better off coming with me now….her and I have things to discuss."

Jackson looked over Ian's appearance and noticed blood trickling down to the floor. He spotted the entry wound right under his chest.

"Look at you, you're about to kill over."

"Me? Naw I've still got the good ol' fight in me! Now hand over the girl."

"Why? Revenge? I had nothing to do with Sienna's death. …I was just following orders."

"Like you are now …With the lovely Lisa Reisert. I'm sure they instructed you to follow her around for six extra weeks… oh and kill Seals and Carver just to keep her alive. "

"Ian…" Lisa walked out from behind Jackson. "Please…just let us go." Lisa stammered.

Jackson grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back behind him.

"Don't be absurd Jack, I don't kill innocent people, even if they're not so innocent." He grinned and winked at Lisa.

"See, I'm only going to kill you." He spoke as he quickly fired the gun.

"Ian, don't!" Lisa exclaimed as she jumped in front of Jackson.

Lisa quickly halted her movement then fell back into Jackson's arms.

Ian almost dropped in disbelief.

Jackson peered down at her frail body. His breaths grew short and weary as he began to panic.

"Please Lise…don't quit on me. Please…." He knelt down and whispered in her ear. His mind flashed on all they had been through. He couldn't lose his Lisa, not like this…She wasn't supposed to die.

Ian watched the scene in horror. But then, his terrified scowl quickly turned to a large grin.

Ian began to laugh. Jackson could feel the rage rising in his body. He slowly pulled out the knife Lisa had and gripped it firmly. He gently stroked her soft cheek then slowly stood up.

_I'm so sorry Lise, you didn't deserve this…not ever._

"Why'd you really do it Ian? You and I both know Sienna's death wasn't my fault." He gripped the knife even tighter. He knew what he had to do. And for the first time in his life, he wouldn't lose a second of sleep over it.

"She shouldn't of died this way…she's not like us Ian."

Ian laughed as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Stop laughing. Or I will kill you, and the remainder of your family. You're going to pay for Lis…."

"Is that so?"

Jackson was in no mood for playful banter. He had lost the only thing good in his world of darkness. The only thing to live for… And he wasn't about to just let it go.

"Well before you kill me for killing her, why don't you help her off the floor?"

"Jackson?" Lisa muttered as she slowly rose up.

Jackson warily turned his head back to her _Lise…? _…but tried to remain his focus on Ian.

Ian sighed. "Bloody Hell!" He yelled as he dropped his gun to the ground and gestured for Jackson to go to Lisa.

"Lise…" he swallowed trying to maintain his composure.

"How…." He then felt a large amount of padding around her back.

"She was wearing my jacket. It's fucking bulletproof!" Ian laughed.

Sure enough…Ian was telling the truth.

"You alright?"

Lisa slowly nodded.

Jackson let out a small grin. She smiled wearily back. Not really knowing what his smile meant.

"Alright… I gave you your bloody moment. Now it's time we finished our business Rippner."

Jackson took one last glance at Lisa then slowly turned around.

Before Ian could mutter a word Jackson leapt towards him with fury. Ian fought back with all his strength. He accomplished several blows towards Jackson.

All Lisa could do was watch. She felt so tired and weak… She felt so helpless. And then she saw it.

Of course, there was Ian's gun. In almost effortless reach of her person. Just as with Carver, Jackson's assailant was too busy focusing on Jackson to notice . Lisa slowly reached.

"Oh no you don't!" Ian exclaimed as he grabbed the gun before her. He quickly pressed it down on Jackson's temple.

"You bastard. You're going to rot in hell for what you did." Ian exclaimed.

"Ian, wait! No!" Lisa called out. Trying to fight her tears. "Don't hurt him please!" She fell to her knees in exhaustion…trying to come up with a plan something, anything…

"Ian! Wait! Earlier, you said that you wanted me to come with you."

"And what of it?"

"I'll do it."

Ian quickly glanced towards her for a moment.

"Sorry sweetheart, it's just not a fair trade…Rippner's going to have to pay for what he did." He shouted as he increased the pressure from the gun onto Jackson's temple.

Jackson moaned in pain.

"No…no just don't do it Ian please…don't kill him." She cried hysterically.

"I'll do anything…please just don't do it."

Ian sighed. "And why shouldn't I? He ruined my life. He doesn't deserve to live."

Lisa stared desperately into Jackson's eyes. Which pleaded with her once again.

_Don't say it Lise…not like this, not now._

"Because…because…"

"Let me guess…You love him."

The reality stung Lisa. But she could see it in Jackson's eyes. She knew she couldn't say it …not aloud, not just yet.

"No, that's not it."

"Of course that's it. You love him."

"You're a good person Ian. You don't want to shoot him."

"You don't know me, You don't know the pain I have to endure everyday because of Jackson Rippner."

"You used to be partners, It was just a mistake. He didn't mean to get Sienna killed. Just let it go. She wouldn't have wanted you to do this." Lisa pleaded as she moved in closer.

Ian's breathes became heavy. No one had ever said anything like that to him.

He slowly lowered the gun. Tears now free falling from his face. He shakily stood up.

Jackson arose quickly and ran towards Lisa who looked as if she was going to faint. He ran his hand down her cheek as he studied her delicate features. He gently reached down and grabbed her hand. Jackson melted to her touch as she grasped his hand back.

"You okay?" He whispered tenderly. Feeling sheepish for having said that so much to her lately.

"Yeah."

Jackson nodded confidently as he looked up towards Ian. His eyes widened in horror.

"I'm sorry." Ian declared.

"Ian, no."

And with that, he pulled the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye" **

**Chapter 11- My Playground Love**

**Sorry it took so long…I've been working on my novel and I've been so stumped on this chapter. Finally it's came to me. Enjoy. **

Lisa could feel her eyes burning, begging to be opened. She did not know what but something had woken her up. She couldn't fight it any longer. Her eyelids slowly lifted.

Her surroundings were almost too comforting. Yet at the same time they were unsettling. She was back in her apartment. Sunlight was creeping in her bedroom window. She rubbed her eyes as she glanced over at her clock.

_2:30! _Lisa shook her head. She'd never slept that late…and how in the world did she get back in her apartment? Everything was so hazy. She remembered leaving for her trip…then Jackson…Seals…Carver…or whatever their names were…she remembered a room. A dark room she shared with that sad man. _What was his name again? _Everything was so scrambled. Nothing seemed to fit together.

Lisa slowly sat up and brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face. Her apartment was eerily quiet. Everything was in it's place as it should be…So why did she feel so detached?

Something made her want to leave. This wasn't where she was supposed to be. Something…someone needed her help. Lisa slightly laughed at herself. None of those things she remembered could have happened.

_Maybe it was all just a dream….?_

Then she heard it. A noise outside her bedroom door. Someone was in her house.

"_Jackson…" _Lisa softly whispered practically jumping out of her bed and throwing up the door only to quickly be greeted on the other side.

"Lisa!?" Her father exclaimed as he ran to her.

"D…Dad?"

"Oh my God, Lisa what happened to you?" Her father asked with most ardent concern as he hugged her tightly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean where have you been? No one's heard for you in over two months!"

"What?"

"And you show up here with cuts and bruises and shorter, lighter hair…Lisa, what's going on?"

Lisa was stunned. "I…I don't know. I don't know what happened." She was telling the truth. She had no recollection of how she got there.

"Oh my God!" Her father grabbed and hugged her again.

"Sweetheart…" his eyes began to fill up with tears. "We thought you were dead."

…..

After weeks of reunions with her family and coworkers…Lisa was exhausted. The whole time all she could think about was the fact she couldn't remember what happened to her. And who was that man in the dark room? And most importantly…where was Jackson?

Her father and mother stayed longer than everyone else. She finally convinced her mom to fly back to Texas but getting her dad to leave her alone wouldn't be so easy.

"Dad, I'm fine! I just need some time alone."

"That's what you said when you left Lisa…God knows what happened to you…and for some reason I think you're blocking it out."

Lisa knew if she told anyone the parts she did remember it wouldn't make any sense…so she developed a lie.

"Dad, I've told you a hundred times I felt like I was going insane…I needed to be lost for awhile.

"But that's just not like you Lisa…to not let anyone know where you are…"

"And it was exactly what I needed! To be left _alone_." She emphasized the last part hoping he would get the point.

Her father sighed. "Fine sweetheart. But don't go running out of town! You had us all worried sick!"

"I won't." She smiled.

"Alright. Call me if you need _anything!" _

"I will."

"I'm still not sure about this."

"Dad…"

"Alright, be careful Lisa. Love you!"

"Love you too!" She replied as she showed him out the door.

Lisa glanced around at her empty apartment. What used to be her sanctuary felt like a prison. For almost a week it had been full of pushy guests. She had to get out.

….

Lisa's car came to a smooth stop. She'd stopped at the local beach's playground. Lisa slid out of her car and slid her keys in the pocket of her jeans. The moon was bouncing off the waves to the rhythm of her steps. A small smile curled up her lips as she got on one of the swings that the ocean.

For the first time in her life, she felt like a romantic….staring at the ocean all forlorn as if she'd lost something so dear.

The wind blew a impressive gust across her shoulders that caused her to shiver. She suddenly smiled.

A year ago…she would be terrified to be outside in the middle of the night. And now, now she felt more safe there than inside her locked apartment. She started to move her legs so the swing would go higher. She closed her eyes. With each swoop, she swung higher, and higher, and higher. Lisa spread her legs to the limit and let her hair blow freely. Then without warning, tears began to fall down her face. The problem was she couldn't decide what she was more upset about; The fact she didn't remember exactly what happened, or the fact he wasn't there.

By this time, the swing was almost motionless. Lisa let her legs hang loosely as she clenched onto the chain handles, her only support.

"You know…" A raspy voice came from behind her. Lisa jumped and whipped her head around. But it was too dark to see who it was.

"You really shouldn't be out her all by yourself Lise."

Lisa quickly stood up where she could see him.

"Jackson." Lisa cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Oh my God…" She sighed.

Jackson's eyes shut as he clenched her tightly.

"You're alive." She smiled as she retracted back to look at him.

"You're surprised?"

"I just, I thought I would never see you again."

Jackson grinned as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm…sorry Lise." He whispered slowly sliding his hand off her back.

"For what?"

"I made a mistake. I thought the agency was after us. But I was wrong."

"What do you mean they weren't after us? What about the two men who tried to kill us? What about them taking us to some undisclosed location and torturing us?!"

"They weren't after us Lise, they were after me. I dragged you into it."

Lisa shook her head. "No, No you didn't…you saved me! You were protecting me."

"That's not why I brought you along." He replied as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

The pair breathed heavily into each other.

"And you know that." Jackson glared into her eyes. He couldn't take it any longer. Inhaling her scent, hearing the ferocity in her voice, watching her lips speak the words.

But Lisa beat him to it. She firmly pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jackson quickly followed suit and ran his hands through her hair.

"Lisa.." He whispered with shut eyes. The trance was so high he could barely feel the ground.

But he had to snap out of it. That was why he came; to apologize, to say goodbye and let her have a normal life.

It was just so hard to let go.

Jackson could feel her tears smear upon his chin.

"What is it?" He spoke in a soft, gentle tone. One even he couldn't recognize.

"I…can't remember what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"How did I end up in my apartment? All I remember is Ian pulling the trigger and…" She shook her head. She didn't want to recall the memory.

Jackson sighed. "After Ian killed…you passed out Lise. I did what I had to… I scooped you up, ran like hell to the fire escape and took you to the nearest hospital."

Lisa could see it playing out in her head like a movie. It all came back as he spoke it.

"The loft…I stayed in a loft."

Jackson nodded. " It was Ian's. It was the last place they'd of looked."

"But, why am I back?"

"Like I said…They don't want to kill you."

"Why not?"

"Aw, you're feeling left out?" Jackson smirked. "Killing you would be too high risk and flashy…we…they don't do flashy."

Lisa felt somehow angry with him. But still couldn't release her grasp from his shirt.

"You bastard." She whispered as she brought up her eyes to his.

"Why didn't you contact me sooner?" Tears stung her eyes.

"Lisa…"

"I didn't know what the hell was going on. I had, family and neighbors and, and police in my house for weeks now. The police made me go through questioning and psycho analysis tests. They brought up my past that I sure as fuck didn't want to talk about….."

"Where were you?"

Jackson shook his head. "Don't ask me."

"What?! Of course I'm going to ask you." Lisa shoved him backwards. Jackson looked towards the ground.

"Look at me." Lisa lifted his chin.

"You're right. Wherever you were is irrelevant. Why are you here now? What makes this night so special to come storming back in my life?"

"I came to say goodbye."

"Really?" Lisa was somewhat taken aback. But what did she expect? Did she expect him to come save her? Did she really believe that they could ever be together? The truth was, a part of her really did.

"Oh." She murmured, feeling sheepish.

"You'll be fine Lise. I've watched for awhile now, they won't be bothering you."

Lisa felt as if her lungs were closing in on her. Was this really the last time she'd see him?

Jackson slightly nodded as he began to slowly walk off.

Lisa shook her head, the anger was rising within her.

"That's it?"

Jackson stopped. But did not turn around.

"You're just going to run away…that's it? You're a coward."

Jackson turned. His eyes were ablaze. "It's for your own good."

"No it's not. You're afraid. Afraid of letting anyone get the best of you. Afraid of melting that cool…icy exterior….and you know what? It's all bullshit."

Lisa took a deep breath. His penetrating stare was both alarming and enticing, scary and sexy. His dark hair swept across his head as the wind blew small strands away from his glowing physique. She longed to be held by his arms.

Lisa bit her bottom lip. "I'm going to give you one chance Jackson. And it's right now…and I'm telling you to take it."

Lisa angered him. She was testing his control, trying to see how far he would go… Of course he wanted her. He wanted her more now than ever. Her fair complexion shimmered under the pale moon. Her jeans gently hugged her hips and her lips were fresh in his memory.

Jackson grinned as he quickly strode up to her, grabbed her head and dragged her body towards him. Lisa quickly meshed into him, welcoming his close proximity.

"Alright." He spoke with a course, raspy tone that was all too familiar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter Twelve: **

**He'll Never Make You A Believer**

Lisa had tried to learn to move on. The night with Jackson had weighed heavily on her memory for almost six months now. But it was Christmas with her father that got her thinking.

"It's going to get harder still before it gets easy honey." Her father smiled as he patted her on the shoulder.

"You've been through hell… I don't know why you've had to go through it all. But you still are going to have to endure the hardest part…healing."

Lisa smiled. If he only knew…

…

Christmas came extremely fast…Her mother came into town and stayed with Lisa. Lisa wasn't too thrilled about the idea. Every time her mother came to town she always tried to set up Lisa with some son of a friend…Doctors, Lawyers…Accountants. They all were nice enough… but they always wanted things that Lisa did not. At least not yet. They were all obsessed with finding the right woman to settle down with. And if she was pretty, mildly mannered, and seemingly forthright they were all game to get married.

Lisa never objected to marriage…but only if it was for love. Sure those guys all liked her…but if she ever spoke out of turn, laughed loudly in public, or expressed disdain for being domesticated…they would quickly lose interest. None of them ever seemed to genuinely like her for who she truly was. Though in all fairness, she never really let them see that true her.

Lisa sighed…another night of awkward conversation and almost certain disappointment.

She looked in the mirror at her newly reinstated red hair. Things were almost as if nothing with Jackson had ever happened…everything was almost back to normal.

That was until Lisa met Jason. Jason was photographer from Illinois. He recently had moved to Miami to do a piece on the marine life. Jason accompanied Lisa's mother to the Christmas party. Jason didn't seemed to thrilled at the prospect of being set up either. Lisa smiled politely as the group sat down to dinner.

"So Jason…" Lisa's mother started. "What brings you to Miami?" She asked.

_Marriage…_ Lisa thought.

"Actually….the city."

Lisa's eyes perked up. Maybe she was too quick to judge.

" I was attracted to the multiple venues the city has to offer….Beaches, Music, Night Life…organized crime…red heads."

Initially Lisa found Jason's persistent flirtation put- offing. But, as time passed she began to recognize he actually was a sensitive and deeply thoughtful guy. It wasn't until the party was over and he knocked on her door that she changed her mind about him.

"Hey Red, sorry we didn't get to talk much earlier. It's always hard to get to know someone at a social function. So I was wondering…"

"You were wondering…"

"I was wondering if you would like to invite me in for a cup of coffee?"

Lisa pursed her lips. Though she wasn't really interested…Jason was painfully attractive. He was slightly taller than her, brown eyes, brown hair with insistent constant stubble that rested on his chin.

Lisa gestured as she opened the door fully. Jason slowly walked in.

As the night went on, and the glasses of wine turned from two to four… Lisa began to see Jason with new eyes.

Not only was he handsome, but he was also funny, witty …and as she learned…intensely thoughtful. Lisa began to like him.

…

As February rolled around, Lisa had become much more at ease with Jason…and she found herself constantly laughing and giggling with him. She was just beginning to realize…she was kind of happy.

…

Valentine's Day was swamped. Couples had swarm in from nowhere…demanding and becoming irate when their rooms weren't quite ready. All Lisa wanted to do was go home…but that would be another obstacle.

Lisa's mom had planned a dinner with her, Lisa's step dad, Jason and herself. Originally Lisa and Jason were just going to have a quiet evening together but her mom always had plans of her own.

…

The dinner was going surprisingly smooth. Lisa's mother made no embarrassing comments on how Jason looked…or how the food was undercooked. And Jason was winning her mother over. Until dessert.

"Seems like you two really found each other!" Her mother exclaimed with a smile. So what are your plans for my daughter in the future? Will you be popping the question any time soon?"

"Mom!"

"What? Honey I'm just asking."

"Jason…I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine honey…in fact…why don't we talk about this after dessert?" Jason asked sweetly.

Lisa looked at him strangely. Something was going on. She slowly peered down at her tiramisu. Sure enough…she saw it …a small metal object sticking out of it for her next bite.

Lisa began to panic. They really hadn't known each other but two months….Sure she liked him…but love?

_Oh God…_ Lisa could feel a lump in her throat…she had to get out of there.

"I think I'll go get some more dessert." She announced.

"But…You haven't even finished what you've got here." Jason declared.

"Yeah its…uh gotten kind of cold…"

"Here…I'll go warm it up for you."

"No…I'll …I'll do it." She smiled looking into his disappointed eyes.

Lisa quickly glanced at her glass. It was still halfway full of red wine. She quickly put her arm up by it…as if she was about to stand up to get more she swiftly spilled the wine all over her blouse.

"Oh Lisa…you clumsy darling." Her mother sighed. "Here, I'll help you go clean up…"

"Sorry…I'm fine…I'll go do it myself." She looked over at Jason…who looked as if he was about pass out from anxiety.

"Hurry back hun." He spoke shakily.

All Lisa could do was nod as she walked herself to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Lisa looked at herself in the mirror. Reminiscent of when she was on the Red Eye flight. Once again, she was disappointed by her reactions. But in a totally different way.

She flicked the light off. She couldn't stand to see herself in such a lost state. Lisa grasped onto the sink with both her hands. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Do you love him?"

Lisa gasped as she quickly turned around. He stood behind her with his head hunkered down.

"Jackson."

"Didn't take you long to move on." He spoke in a raspy, slightly tortured tone.

Lisa was in shock. As much as she wanted to….as much as she wanted to lash out at him for once more dropping into her life…she could muster no words. She couldn't even answer his question.

"It's a simple question …do, you, love him?"

Her composure was slowly returning to her. Lisa began to start assessing her situation…she now had the strength.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. Already she felt the tinge on anger rising inside her.

"Answer my question Lise! Why him? Do you love him? Why him!?"

Lisa couldn't believe it. After all this time he has to show up. On this night of all times…the night Jason decides he's going to propose.

"It's none of your business…or concern. Now, why are you here?"

"Tell me the truth Lise…I saw him… he picked up an engagement ring yesterday…So that's it? Is he the one? Are you getting married?"

"Why do you even care? And who do you think you are? The last time I saw you…you left… you just disappeared and I haven't heard from you in almost a year and you think it's okay to show up and ask about my life? You have no right to ask me anything. I could call the police…I could talk louder than a whisper and…"

"And what? You're going to call the police? Your boyfriend would come running to your rescue? You won't do any of those things."

Lisa looked strait at him sadly. "Why are you here? I can't take this anymore. You left…what do you expect?"

"Just tell me Lise…do you love him? Do you love him like you love me?"

"Why are you here?" Lisa felt tears beginning to fall down here face.

--- "Lisa?" Jason gently knocked on the door. "You alright?"

Lisa clenched her eyes shut. "I'm fine. I just…I feel like I need to clean up."

--- " Alright Red, we're all moving to the living room…see you out there."

"Alright." She murmured as she looked up into Jackson's eyes.

"Tell me Jackson…"

"Lise!" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop it." She spoke quietly but with a heightened voice.

"Damn it Lise…he calls you Red…You can't possibly…Please, just tell me Lise and I'll go."

Lisa looked up towards him. She had missed his eyes…his scent…his voice. The truth was she couldn't tell him …she couldn't tell him that she loved Jason. They both knew why.

"I can't." She whispered as she shook her head and peered into his inescapable eyes. It was too much to bare. She quickly pulled him into her and feverously attacked his lips.

Jackson quickly kissed back and managed to erase any visible space between their bodies.

Lisa shivered. The wine on her shirt was making her very cold. She quickly lifted it over her head then began to do the same with Jackson's shirt.

His hands shook as he placed one on her neck and the other on her shoulder. It was as if they'd never been apart.

"You're shivering." He whispered as he studied her physique…he smiled as he pulled off her undershirt to where she was in her jeans and her bra.

"I'm cold. I spilled wine on my shirt." Jackson quickly pulled her in to kiss her with his right hand. With his left he turned on the shower and guided her into the shower with him.

Lisa could feel herself warming up from the heated water. It was so dark and the moonlight barely illuminated the window. All Lisa could see was Jackson's eyes as she leaned against the shower wall. She could feel him put more weight onto her as he brushed her hair all out of her face. She slowly reached her hands around his back and clung onto him tightly. Jackson wrapped his arms around her soft frame and rested his chin on her head. It was perfect…too bad she knew it would soon be over.

Lisa melted into his chest.

"My Mom, my Step Dad, and My Boyfriend are out there."

"I know." He whispered softly…not wanting to let go.

"You can't leave anymore…I can't take it. Bastard." She mumbled.

Jackson grinned. "I can't be around you. They'll find out."

Lisa bit her lip. She was afraid he would tell her that.

"You're going to have to go in a minute aren't you? "

"I have more time…" He insisted but he knew he had to go soon. The agency always tried to keep dibs on him. It was only a matter of time until they'd figure out where he was.

"Please don't make it another nine months until I see you again." She pleaded.

"I won't. Just…don't trust him Lise. Until I know more about him…"

"Trust who? Jason? I can take care of myself Jacks…"

Jackson sighed. "Lise. "Just, don't trust him…promise me." Lisa swiftly nodded.

"Okay."

He slowly began to release his grip on her. He lifted up her chin and gave her a soft, poignant kiss on her lips before exiting through the window.

Lisa leaned her body against the back to the wall. She slowly slid down to a sitting position in the bathtub. The scolding hot water that fell upon her no longer felt warm and inviting. It now felt like a prison that was once more keeping Lisa from her freedom…and most importantly, from the man she so lamentably loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Chapter 13: Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes**

Lisa quickly flipped on the light and threw her wine-stained shirt back on. She tiptoed slowly and pressed her right ear to the bathroom door.

"You think she's alright?" Her step-dad asked.

"Oh she's just embarrassed I think. Lisa never wants to look unhinged." Her mother replied.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Jason, maybe you should go check on her again."

"Alright."

Lisa bit her lip she could hear his footsteps on the wooden floor approach the door.

"Lisa?"

"Yeah..?" 

"Lisa, babe can I come in?" Jason asked sweetly.

Lisa took a glance in the mirror. The guilt was practically written on her face. She thought she was past this. She thought she'd moved on. _Jason is a great guy._ She thought. _Clearly he's more stable than Jackson. I'm sure I wouldn't ever fear for my life by association to Jason. _

But something Jackson said weighed on her…he was good at that.

"_Just don't trust him…until I know more about him."_

Lisa shook the idea from her mind. Jason was practically a friend of the family. There's no way he could be dangerous. Jackson on the other hand, was a walking disaster. Like a surgeon general's label on cigarrettes, no matter how big the label, addicts still ignore it. _Is that what I've become? An addict to a drug…a drug I just can't seem to quit? _Lisa clenched her eyes shut tightly. _One thing at a time. _She thought. First, she had to deal with Jason. There was no way she could handle a proposal tonight.

"Sure you can…just…just hold on." She muttered as she wiped the tears off her face. There was no way he couldn't tell she was crying. She'd have to work with it. Lisa took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Oh babe, what's wrong?" Jason gently stroked her cheek. It was all Lisa could do not to flinch.

"I uh, the…dinner just didn't agree with me. I guess it was mainly stress though..it's been a really long week." She spoke with such sadness. She almost believed her story herself.

" Aw you're sick? I'm sorry babe. I know having your mom and step-dad here wasn't the ideal Valentine dinner either…wasn't exactly romantic." He concluded as he made her a warm washcloth for her face.

"How bout I get rid of the dinner guests and get you to bed?"

Lisa smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I'm not a very good date."

"You kidding me? It's not like you got sick on purpose…I'm sure we'll have plenty more romantic dinners in the future." He smiled and winked.

Lisa felt a pang of guilt as the irony of his compassion struck her.

"You…You're right…and yeah, I think it's best if I just go to bed."

……

The next two weeks were thankfully uneventful. Jason had been busy at work and Lisa made sure she was in the same situation. She'd gave Cynthia three nights off in a row for "personal time." She found herself making up excuses not to meet up with him. She felt as if she was a teenager again. Awkward, and not wanting to acutally deal with the situation at hand. But in truth, she cared for Jason and didn't want to break his heart. Yet, as each day passed, it became more and more an inevitability. She wasn't the girl he thought she was…she wasn't the girl she thought she was…Lisa began to lament herself more and more. Then that feeling she had long ago began rising up again. Now, more than ever she wished she could just run away from it all.

And one day at work it really hit her.

"Lise…" A raspy voice spoke to her she slowly looked up and saw beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

"Excuse me…is your name Lise?" A delivery man asked.

The mirage of Jackson quickly faded. The man did have blue eyes. But no danger in them, no deep mysterious and soulful glance. Just a dutiful gaze.

"It's Lisa." She cleared her throat.

"This is for you.." the man handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks." Lisa slightly smiled as she signed for them.

She took a deep breath and read the card attached.

_Red, _

_It's been entirely too long since I've seen that sexy grin._

_Why don't we meet down at Pier 12 tonight for some dinner and drinks?_

_You can have White Wine this time._

_- Jason_

Lisa found herself staring blankly at the note. She knew what this meant. Pier 12 was where they went on their first date. Tonight, Jason planned his second proposal attempt. She'd already felt compelled to run away but now, she was more than ready to bolt. And she was just about to when it hit her.

All her problems had risen from her running. First her leaving town to get away…that was just running from her feelings, her scars both visible and invisible. Next she and Jackson were running from the people that wanted to kill them. It all stopped when she came back…back and faced the police, her family, all the questions from both. Then it suddenly became clear. She wouldn't run. That was the old Lisa, the scattered Lisa. She was done running away from anything she didn't understand. And from anything that made her feel unusual or out of control.

Lisa quickly picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Hello.."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey Red, seems like forever good to hear your voice! You get my note?"

"And the flowers. Thank you."

"So, we on for tonight?"

"Actually, could you make it sooner? How about we meet for lunch?"

"Lunch? Yeah I think I could squeeze you in. Still want to go to Pier 12?…"

"Actually, you think we could go to Don's? I'm really craving a burger."

He hesitated a moment …but complied. "Sure, see ya there in fifteen?"

"Alright."

"Love you…" He remarked.

Lisa quickly hung up. She couldn't bare to say it back. Even though she felt she should.

…..

Jason was already waiting when Lisa arrived. He was sitting at a private table facing the beach. He smiled and greeted her as she approached. Lisa took a deep breath.

"Was wondering if you were going to show up…" He teased as he tried to kiss her. Lisa slightly turned so he only managed to kiss her cheek. Jason wore a perplexed look on his face but seemed to brush it off.

"I ordered you a jalapeño burger, your favorite." He smiled.

"Thank you." She looked down at the cheeseburger. She wasn't anywhere near hungry. All she could think about was how she was going to tell him. How she was going to break it to him….

"So I was driving by Coastal Park the other day…" Jason started. " And there was this man in his front lawn with his kids. One boy and a little girl. He was hanging up a goal for his kids and I thought, man I've got to take a photo of this. Of course I wouldn't get any sort of profit but it was just one of those moments….So I went up to the man, introduced myself so he'd see I wasn't some kind of creepy guy that just wants to take pictures of people…he complied to take it…but said he couldn't because his wife wasn't home and it just wouldn't be a complete picture without his wife…." Jason swiftly grabbed Lisa's hand.

"Lisa, I want you to be that…." 

"I can't." She quickly blurted out.

"You can't? You can't what?"

Lisa sighed heavily. "I can't marry you."

"What? How did you even know…how…Lisa.." 

"I'm sorry." She began to cry. " I just, I thought I had moved on, I thought that I'd be able to start a new life I'm just ….It's just…"

"Lisa, we don't have to get married now…we can…"

"No." She shook her head. "No, I can't marry you. Not now not…not ever."

His grip on her hand quickly loosened.

"Lisa what are you saying? I thought, we were…"

"I'm so sorry." Her tears were falling more rapidly now.

"If there was one person I didn't want to hurt it would be you. You have been …you've went above and beyond. You've been patient and kind."

"Because I understand you've been through a lot. I mean, you told me about what happened a few years back…and then that horrific incident on that plane…and that killer."

Lisa almost laughed at the fact. It had been a hell of a long time since she'd referred to Jackson as a killer. But Jason was right. It was the truth. She was in love, in love with a killer. And here she was dumping a perfectly good guy, and for what? The prospect that someday, hopefully in the near future, Jackson's agency would stop trying to keep tabs on them and let them be. That they could finally be together. For real and for good. Even in her heightened state of emotional upheaval it still sounded absurd.

But one thing was for certain, she did love Jackson. And there was no way she could stay happy with Jason without longing for what could have been with Jackson.

"Lisa …I just don't understand what this is about. I mean, This is what people do, they get married. Nothing will change we'll still be our own…." 

"Jason…I just can't. I'm too messed up right now. I'm in no state of mind to be in a serious relationship, let alone get married. I've done some reevaluating and I just can't be with you…I really like you but…"

"But you don't love me." Jason finished.

Tears swelled up in Lisa's eyes. She reached and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry."

Jason was almost tearing up too. But he held it back.

"Hey, I guess I always kind of knew Red. It's just something about those eyes. Though I've always thought their glare a mystery, I guess I kind of always knew." He concluded.

"Whatever guy gets ya better be one hell of a catch." He remarked as he rose from the table. " I wish you happiness and I truly hope you find what you're looking for Lisa." Jason smiled and started to head off.

"Bye Red."

Lisa choked a little as she cried. She rose quickly and gave him a swift hug.

"Thank you."

Jason said nothing. He simply nodded and walked away.

Lisa watched him as he walked to his car. Though she felt a gust of relief, she felt more a swell of shame. Jason was a good man..and she broke his heart for someone she wasn't even sure of his moral standing. Was Jackson a good man? A good man like Jason? Then she realized…it didn't really matter. Her respect for Jason could never amount to the love she had for Jackson. She couldn't help who she loved no more than she could help the outcome of the weather. She assumed that this was one of those life lessons everyone learns. You can't help who you love, but you can help how you chose to live your life. And Lisa was done going through the motions. One way or another, she'd figure out a way to see if Jackson truly felt the same.

Today, Lisa wouldn't be returning to work, she had another trip to go on. But this time, she was running towards, not away.


End file.
